Harry Potter and the later years
by Burig
Summary: Carrying on from the Deathly Hallows end, Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts and ventures out into the wide wizarding world.  Reviews and critique is much appreciated.
1. The Morning After

_Sorry about the name, I couldn't think of anything else to name it. _

**The morning after  
**The sleep had come as easy and as fast as the death that he had to face just a few hours before. His scar remained placid for the duration; his mind however would not - flitting from person to person, and place to place - Ginny, Tom Riddle, Hermione, and Ron to Dumbledore, the Hallows and to Hogwarts; his mind never settling on one place or person for more than a few seconds - Ginny being the obvious exception to this rule; never managing to disappear for long. The sleep took Harry to places he had never dreamed of, and to places and people he thought he would never meet again; Privet drive and the Dusley's, the cave that Voldemort had hidden the locket of Salezar Slytherin and Dobby, each entity drifting seamlessly into the next. Despite this, the sleep wouldn't release its relentless grip on Harry, and despite Harry's almost constant tossing and turning throughout the night, the sleep was mostly pleasant.

He slept through daybreak - only to be awoken by a soft tapping coming from the window. Carefully sliding on his glasses; to avoid causing any more damage to them having not been repaired from the night before. Looking towards the window he noticed a small, smart owl perched a few inches away from the glass, gently tapping at the window with its small dark orange beak. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as his mind went to Hedwig - which only worsened when he realised that this was the first he had thought of her since she had died. Pushing himself off the bed, Harry got up slowly - his limbs stiff and heavy, and his body quite hot and sticky. It took him a few moments to realise that he was still wearing the clothes he was last night; stained with some of his blood. The sleep had taken Harry before he had managed to get a chance to change. Letting himself have a quick glance around the room; the rest of the beds were unmade, and he was the sole person in the room.

Making his way across the dormitory, he opened the window where the owl had been waiting patiently. Along with a cool breeze, the bird hopped into the room confidently on one foot - its other held out towards Harry with a large A4 envelope attached. Removing the package, the bird took off back through the window. Turning the package over in his hands, he noticed a golden 'M' embossed just above the envelope seal. Deciding that the envelope could wait for the time being it was chucked onto his bed, and Harry proceeded to get changed - the fresh clothes making him feel slightly better as he turned to leave the dormitories.

The first two that entered Harry's vision were Ron and Hermione; both on the couch beside the unlit fire, Hermione laying down with her head in Ron's lap re-reading The Tales of Beadle, the bard. Glancing over his shoulder, Ron's ears turned the familiar shade of bright-pink as he saw Harry, which also happened to bring about a small coughing fit. When Ron had calmed down, with some curious glances from Hermione, Ron was the first to speak.  
"Howja sleep?" his voice trying to play it cool and nonchalant, but doing it badly, causing a smirk to appear on Harry's lips. The question made Hermione take note and finally realise that Harry was in the room, and gave a soft smile at him.  
"Morning" Her voice a lot calmer than Ron's - even if her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink to them.  
"G'morning" Harry replied, scratching the back of his head a little as he moved towards the seat "and like a log" he continued as he looked towards Ron.

It took Harry a few moments to observe the room, and a few moments more to realise that Neville was at the centre of a circle of people - some of whom had noticed Harry, and couldn't help but glance over towards him.  
"Hi Harry!" Neville's voice called through the throng of people, some of whom hadn't been aware of Harry's presence, and turned to look before turning back to listen to Neville recounting how he decapitated Voldemort's snake; which had in turn allowed Harry to finish Voldemort off once and for all. Harry returned the acknowledgement with an appreciative nod; to avoid interrupting the story and drawing more attention onto himself.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione started "You should go to the medical wing; Madam Pomphrey will want to make sure you're alright. I think she was a little annoyed that you didn't go directly to her last night" she said, glancing up from the book once more.  
"Alright" Harry nodded. He considered asking about Ginny; but quickly decided against it, unsure of how Ron would react to such questions considering the promise he made. Making his way out of the Gryffindor common room, the fat Lady's portrait swung shut behind him, just before Harry had been able to continue down the hall, it swung open once more with Hermione standing in the entrance.  
"Harry. I couldn't say anything back there, but what are you going to do about Ginny?" she asked; glancing back into the common room to make sure Ron wasn't eavesdropping.  
"Er...I dunno, I hadn't really thought...I doubt Ron woul-" Harry replied; but was cut short mid-word as Hermione stepped forward; the portrait closing behind her.  
"You still care what Ron thinks about you and Ginny? She obviously doesn't! She stayed up in your dormitory all night making sure you were alright - much to Ron's annoyance." she started; the tone making it clear she had no patience for another excuse. Harry's expression of puzzlement obviously caused more annoyance as Hermione let out a sigh.  
"You really don't understand women, do you?" Although she wasn't wanting nor expecting a reply, Harry agreed with her.  
"I better get back...Ron might get suspicious. You, on the other Hand should get to the medical wing - that's where Ginny said she was going as well." Hermione finished before moving back towards the fat lady's portrait before turning to face Harry once again.  
"And Harry..." she sighed once more as she pulled out her wand "Oculus reparo."  
Harry felt the glasses heat up and bend back into shape, and saw the cracks on the glass disappear. Thanking Hermione as she re-entered the common room he turned away, heading in the direction of the medical wing - the thought of being able to see Ginny once more causing Harry to walk a little faster.

Stepping into the room that smelled very faintly of Polyjuice potion, Madam Pomphrey was attending to one student who was obscured from Harry's view as they (like all the other students) had been hidden behind a cloth divider. Harry guessed the student couldn't have been badly hurt; their shadow appearing as if they were sitting up. Looking around at the numerous beds, each hidden behind its own divider, it was only now Harry realised just how far the school and it's students went to help him find the last of the hocruxes and defeat Voldemort once and for all.

A fleeting glimpse of long, flaming red hair told Harry all he needed to know about the student that Madam Pomphrey was healing. A few more moments later, and the hair came into view once more; facing away from Harry as she still spoke to Madam Pomphrey. There wasn't anyone else who Harry knew who had their hair as red as hers. Walking up behind her, Harry reached out and gently grasped her arm causing her to jump slightly, before looking over her shoulder to see who had taken hold of her arm. A look of genuine relief spread over her face, followed by a wide smile.  
"Harry!" Ginny said; obviously surprised to see him.  
"Can I talk to you...in private?" Harry asked, his voice dropping a little in case Madam Pomphrey would be listening in.  
"Potter!" The new voice was of Madam Pomphrey "Where did you sneak off too last night?" she asked; not caring about the conversation she had just interrupted.  
"I'll meet you outside." Ginny whispered back whilst leaning closer towards him before Harry had a chance to respond to Madam Pomphrey. It was only now Harry noticed Ginny's eyes were somewhat bloodshot; but she had already moved to the door, quickly walking out of the medical room before Harry got a chance to ask her about it.  
"Do you know if this will take long?" Harry asked, looking over to Madam Pomphrey, relishing the warmth of Ginny's face near his ear that had started to fade - sooner than Harry would have liked.  
"It will take as long as it needs Mr Potter." Madam Pomphrey replied as she began to peer at his cuts, "...And you will stay as long as you need." she added as she began to twist Harry's head roughly to the side. "...Even if you are here longer than she is prepared to wait." she finished with a sigh - evidentially still annoyed about Harry taking it upon himself to determine if he was healthy enough to sleep in the dormitories.

It didn't take Harry long to get checked over and drink a vial of a green liquid, which looked to be as thick as treacle, but ran down his throat as if it were just water, and for a few seconds afterwards the cuts around his body began to hurt again before calming into a dull throbbing. Getting up from the bed he had been sat on he made his way to the medical room door, guessing that as Madam Pomphrey had moved onto another patient he was free to go. Leaving the room, Harry felt a huge wave of relief sweep over him as he noticed Ginny's hair standing out from the crowd, turned away from the main body of the corridor and staring out of the window, only turning around when the door to the medical room shut behind Harry where she gave him another warm smile.  
"Are you alright?" he asked; the first question that had popped into his mind, being obvious that she had been crying, no matter how much Ginny tried to hide it behind her smile.  
"I was...just thinking" Ginny replied hesitantly "about..." she gave another pause - unsure if she should, or could complete the sentence.  
"...About Fred?" Harry finished for her after a few seconds of silence; she gave a swift nod in reply. Placing his hand onto her back, Ginny leaned in against him.

Harry sighed; "I'm sorry about what happened - I wish there was something I coul-" Harry wasn't able to finish the sentence before Ginny interrupted.  
"No. You've done a lot. More than most people." she started; a little unsure of where she was going what point she was actually trying to make. "You don't need to wish for that, he died helping you." she finished with a soft sniff, closing her eyes as she relaxed against Harry's chest.  
"Hey, would you want to go to Hogsmeade? To get a butterbeer or something?" Harry suggested - trying to fill the silence with something. Ginny nodded slowly; "In memory...of Fred?" she suggested.  
"Yeah, in memory of Fred" Harry repeated.

As Ginny looked up at Harry, he noticed fresh tears had sprung up in her eyes.  
"How can we both go though? I'm o-only allowed to go on set d-days" Ginny reminded him as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
"I think" Harry started - pausing only when Madam Pomphrey exited the medical room before dashing off down the hall, "I'm sure that we'll think of a way to get you out" Harry finally replied - remembering his own escape to Hogsmeade years before; even with Harry's encouragement, Ginny looked ever-so-slightly doubtful for a second or two before reasoning  
"Well...Voldemort is gone for good...isn't he?" Ginny asked; her voice lowered. Even with her voice lowered, Harry could detect some hint of nervousness in it, and as far as Harry could remember; it was the first time he had heard any hint of fear in her voice.  
"Yeah. He's gone for good" Harry confirmed, prompting Ginny to let out a short soft sigh of relief  
"Well then, I'm sure there's no danger in going outside then...you bring the cloak and meet me-"  
"Wait...how do you know about the cloak?" Harry questioned  
Ginny sighed; "You don't live with Fred and George...and Ron I suppose...and not know the tricks you have up your sleeve Harry. Anyway, meet me beside the statue of a humpbacked witch...alright?" Ginny finished  
"Sure...but why bring the cloak?"  
Ginny shrugged; "Not sure really; it might come in handy" she replied, "Anyway, I've got some stuff to do before we go, so... see you by the witch?" Ginny said.  
"Alright, see you" Harry responded - only to receive a wink from Ginny as she walked down the hall, stopping to talk to a friend, who had obviously also noticed her bloodshot eyes, and was checking to make sure she was alright.

Deciding there was no other reason for him to stay in the corridor aside from getting in other students way, Harry turned down the hallway; walking in the opposite direction of Ginny, making his way towards the Gryffindor common room. It didn't take long for Harry to reach the entrance - but as he, Ron and Hermione had been away from Hogwarts for most of the school year; he had no idea what the password was - and guessed that the other two wouldn't have either - he was briefly annoyed with himself for not asking Ginny as he was reminded by the Fat Lady: you couldn't enter the common room without a password; not even the headmaster was exempt from this rule. Harry was sure he could detect a slight hint of arrogance in her voice.

Footsteps behind Harry made him turn around - a new Gryffindor was making her way to the entrance as she noticed Harry looking at her. It took her a moment or two to realise just who was looking at her; before she turned red and started stuttering "You're H-Harry P-potter!"  
Harry nodded; "Yeah. But you wouldn't happen to know the password...would you?" he asked, "I wasn't at the start of year feast" he explained - not that it was needed. The girl nodded shyly "Yeah... um s-sure, it's Carpe Diem" her voice sounding a little bit more confident; but not enough to shake her slight stutter.  
The fat lady began to mutter something as she swung forward; revealing the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
"That's just how the Carrow's got students - polyjuice potions and trusting students-" the rest of her rant was blocked out as both Harry and the girl climbed into the common room, and the portrait shut behind them. Turning to the girl, Harry smiled, "Thanks."  
"D-don't mention -mention it."

Just as Harry turned to walk off, he heard her voice pipe up again, "I'm Phoebe - Phoebe Blake." Her voice had become a little more timid once more, meaning Harry almost didn't hear her. Turning back around "Harry. Harry Potter - I'm running a bit late, so I'll have to thank you properly later." he replied before continuing towards the boys dormitories as Phoebe looked quite elated to have spoken to the Harry Potter.

Grabbing the cloak from on top of the canopy of his bed, where he remembered placing it last night he made his way out of the dormitory; trying to think of a way of concealing the cloak until it was needed. Balling up the cloak, he shoved it into the pocket of his trousers; figuring that if it was one of the deathly hallows, then it could survive a few minutes of crumpled transportation. Making his way through the common room once more; he noticed Phoebe Blake chatting excitedly between a group of similarly aged girls who stopped talking the instant he reappeared. They all glanced at him, before turning back to their huddle, talking faster than before, and with a lot more giggling. Shaking his head, Harry left the common room; and as the portrait closed behind him, he heard the fat lady mutter "Still, you could have been a Carrow you know..." as he walked away; venturing down to where he had arranged to meet Ginny.

Even though they knew each other, and he had convinced himself that this was to respect Fred, and not a date, Harry still felt somewhat nervous - and just wished that he had some Felix Felicis with him. Turning a corner, he saw the statue of the witch - nobody else was in sight; and no matter how much he checked, Ginny wasn't either beside, or in the statue.  
"Harry!" the familiar voice called; making Harry's head shoot up, as if to make sure it actually had been Ginny who had spoken.  
"Did I keep you? Sorry...Dean wanted to talk to me" she explained quickly, "Anyway, ready to go?" she continued - despite Harry's curious expression when she mentioned Dean.

Shaking off any possibilities of what might have happened, "Yeah...but why are we here?" he asked, pulling out the cloak; which had managed to remain devoid of any crumpling or creasing, and still was as smooth as silk. "I thought this passage collapsed?" he added as he handed Ginny the cloak, which she took with a delicate wonder.  
"It did." she confirmed, "But it still seemed like a good place to meet" Ginny replied, with a knowing smirk on her lips.  
"How did you-?" Harry began, before he was interrupted once more by Ginny; "Ron" as if that word would answer pretty much any question he had. "Anyway...shall we?" she asked again; throwing on the cloak and vanishing before Harry's very eyes. "I'll...hold your arm - so you know where I am...okay?" Ginny asked - glad she was under the cloak as it was hiding the blush that had invaded her face.  
"Uh, yeah, alright" Harry replied - before feeling her fingers clutch around his arm lightly as they set off, trying as hard as he could to make sure that Ginny was always on the side with fewer people.

Harry had come up with a plan during the time between them setting off, and them arriving at the main school doors; and once out in the open, Harry took a right. After several more minutes passed, he heard Ginny's voice whisper "Where are we going? Hogsmeade is back that way". Harry didn't respond; lest he wanted to appear as if he was talking to himself.  
It only took several minutes for them to reach the quidditch pitch; the air above it devoid of any students; and despite Ginny's silence, she still didn't understand where they were going.  
"Do you have your wand?" Harry asked; when he was sure there were no other students around.  
"Yes...why? Harry...please tell me" she couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice.  
"I forgot my own" he answered; as they made their way up to the broom cupboard. "And I haven't tried doing side-along apperation yet, so this way will probably be easier" he continued as Ginny finally made a noise of understanding.

The cloak shifted noiselessly behind Harry as Ginny took out her wand; pointed it at the thick metal lock; holding the cupboard door closed, and muttered "Alohamora" - the lock clicking open as her wand lowered. Opening the broom-shed, Harry entered inside, quickly picking out one of the better school brooms as Ginny waited outside.  
Once Harry had found one, he made his way outside and straddled the broom. Kicking off and steadying himself instinctively before descending slightly and hovering just a few feet on the ground. Harry shifted a little forwards - more so than he was used to; letting Ginny close the broom cupboard, and climb onto the back.  
"Is this safe?" she asked, a little nervously.  
"Should be...just hold onto me if you want." He replied.  
"No, I mean...can it hold both of us?" She corrected - not doubting Harry's flying skills in the least.  
"Seem to be doing that so far...so I don't see why not..."  
"Alright" Ginny finally said, before slipping her arms around Harry's waist; blushing ever more furiously - and ever more thankful that she had the cloak on.

Coughing slightly to disperse any awkwardness (as well as direct his own thoughts away from how tightly Ginny was holding onto him), Harry kicked off the ground - the broom rising into the air. It didn't take long to notice the sluggishness and dampened reaction time that he had become so used to on his brooms; he was unsure if it was because he was riding with a passenger, or if it was actually the brooms age showing through. Despite this fault, it didn't take that long for them to be up in the air – Hogwarts slowly disappearing behind them - as they rose further into the sky Harry was sure he felt Ginny hug his waist a little tighter.  
"You alright?" Harry asked; glad that the broom wasn't able to go fast enough for them to need to raise their voices too much.  
Ginny nodded before remembering that Harry wouldn't have been able to see her even if he was looking around.  
"Yeah – I just don't want to fall...you don't mind, do you?"  
"You do remember that I've been the youngest seeker in a century?"  
"Yes, and you do remember that I'll be harder to catch than a snitch, especially with this cloak on."  
Ginny rested her head against Harry's back – a small smirk on her face as she watched the scenery slip passed.

It only took several minutes for them to arrive in Hogsmeade; albeit with a slightly bumpier landing than Harry expected. Harry had chosen a deserted alleyway, allowing him to wait for a moment or two for Ginny to slip off the broom before he dismounted himself.  
"It doesn't look like there are many teachers or even students here just yet." Harry started; looking where he assumed Ginny would be standing. "You really need to wear the cloak here?" realising just how foolish Hermione and Ron must have felt when they talked to him under it, and silently glad they never complained too much about it.  
"Only when we're in the Three Broomsticks, alright?"  
Harry gave a small nod. If they were being observed; nodding whilst seemingly alone, along with flying into an alleyway wouldn't have seemed like the most normal thing in the world to do. Moving into the main street, they left the broom resting against the wall in the shadows as they made their way down Hogsmeade – which was as deserted as it looked from the sky. Harry guessed that the Daily Prophet mustn't have found out about Voldemort's demise, or the Death Eaters were still in charge, unless the newspaper hadn't managed to print the newest edition as of yet; Harry was thankful for this lull in information – allowing them to walk around virtually unnoticed.

Pushing the door open, Harry let Ginny slide in before he did, they made their way over to a quiet corner. As Ginny had predicted, the pub wasn't crowded at all; the hastily-repaired building (probably with magic) certainly wasn't doing any favours. Harry could only assume that it had been forced to be fixed-up by the Death Eaters. There were a small number of people sitting at tables; mostly mourning parents who had stopped by for a pick-me-up when they saw it was open.

A few moments after Harry and Ginny had sat down, Ginny removed the cloak, and smiled towards him – the smile didn't appear to convey much sign of happiness, even Harry was able to see that – and he could only assume she was still in shock over the loss of her brother. Rosmerta walked up to the table. "Harry Potter! And a friend?" she asked curiously, "I must thank you for letting the teachers know about the curse – thankfully the Death Eaters haven't returned yet; so they probably have no idea that I'm 'free' as it were" she smiled blissfully ignorant of the events. "I shan't go down so easily next time they visit. But I guess we're open for business until then! So what can I get you m'dears?" she asked.

"Two butterbeers please Rosemerta." Ginny responded before Harry could; Rosemerta had sensed the moroseness in her voice and decided just to nod and retrace her steps back to the bar as Ginny shuffled a little closer to Harry; now sitting side-by-side, almost touching.

Ginny placed her hand in Harry's own; letting her slender fingers slip between the gaps in his.  
"Thanks" she said, her head turning towards him, but her eyes staying focused on the ground.  
"For what?"  
"Doing this – being here with me...I really appreciate it Harry." Her eyes eventually lifted up and met his gaze for a second, before a pale blush spread onto her cheeks; which deepened only further when she realised she wasn't wearing the cloak.  
Rosmerta came back and put the two foaming tankards down onto the table before walking off, muttering something about the butterbeers being on the house.

Using his free hand, Harry raised his tankard. "To Fred." he said – in what he thought must have been an appropriate toast-giving type of voice.  
Ginny sniffed once more and picked up her own tankard; nodding once. "To Fred." she repeated – her voice softer, almost impossible-to-hear made ever harder by her being on the verge-of-tears.  
She moved the butterbeer higher; taking a large swig of the warm drink – using the glass to try and cover the tears that had finally broken through, also hoping that the butterbeer would help stop the crying. Harry raised his own tankard; only taking a gulp of the butterbeer.  
"He wouldn't have wanted us to – to be moping about it" Ginny said; placing the tankard back on the table with a soft thunk; whilst not letting go of the handle. "He'd – he'd probably said something to cheer us up – I just...why did it have to be him?"  
Harry almost contemplated responding with 'I have no idea', but decided against it – it didn't feel right, so he just nodded in agreement; placing his arm around her comfortingly, letting Ginny slump against him a little.

"Harry?" The voice was certainly female, but remarkably un-Ginny like, causing a few moments of confusion for Harry before realising that Hermione and Ron had entered. "Someone told us they thought they saw you flying to Hogsmeade Hermione stopped for a few moments, only noticing that Ginny was beside him. "Ginny? What are you doing...Oh if the teachers knew you were – If MOLLY knew you were here!"  
Ginny glanced up towards Hermione from Harry's chest before taking another sip of the butterbeer.  
"We felt we had to get out of Hogwarts and...y'know, give a toast to Fred" Harry explained; hoping that Hermione would understand, however it wasn't Hermione who spoke first.  
"Without me? He was my brother too y'know"  
Ron sat down at the table opposite Harry and Ginny and called for a butterbeer of his own. Hermione looked towards Harry and Ginny somewhat annoyed, but her gaze moved to Ron – her expression changing to one of slight astonishment before settling on acceptance and sitting down beside them all – they were doing a good thing, even if it was breaking rules.

"How did you two get here? Ginny wouldn't have known the way – not only after one visit, and Nick never said anything about Ginny on the broom." Hermione questioned, to which Harry pulled up the cloak – visible as nobody was wearing it.  
"But the tunnel to Honeydukes collapsed, didn't it?" Ron asked; and before Harry could tell them how they had managed to escape undetected, Hermione had obviously worked it out.  
"Yes Ron, but Harry obviously flew Ginny tandem on the broom – which I must say Harry was a bloody dangerous thing to do – even for a professional on the best broom"  
Hermione..." Ron started as Harry opened his mouth to reply back. "Lets just drink to Fred, okay?" as Rosemerta came back to the table holding two new butterbeers, and Hermione fell silent.  
""I think George should be here too" Ron added; looking towards Ginny; as if seeking her approval.  
"Uh – sure, I suppose you're right..." she responded; a tone of sadness in her voice that obviously lost only on Ron as he stood up.  
"Ron!" the short sharp annoyed barely-more-than-a-whisper word came from Hermione. "And where do you think you're going?"  
"To...get George?" bewildered by the sudden outburst. Hermione sighed – and Harry couldn't decide if she was more lost for words, or just surprised by Ron's tactlessness.  
"Fine., but I'm coming with you." Hermione eventually replied to the still-confused Ron.  
"But what about Harr-"  
"They'll be fine for a few minutes Ron" she cut across – ending the conversation by quickly nudging him towards the door. Harry made a mental note to thank her for that.

Minutes after Ron and Hermione had left, Ginny moved to rest her head against Harry's shoulder.  
"Looks like it's not going to be as cosy as we had expected." Harry said as he finished his butterbeer; the warm comforting drink had been something he had dearly missed on his adventure with Ron and Hermione – along with the weird sense of relaxedness – having been under near complete terror for quite a bit of the year, it was something he had become used to, and now expected.  
"How do you do it?" the soft words coming from Ginny almost went unheard.  
"Do what?" Harry asked in return.  
"Manage to keep going – you've been around a lot of people who have...who have died and you continued" she gulped some more butterbeer.  
"I dunno, I guess the people died for a reason – to help defeat Voldemort – and I've always had friends – you, Ron, Hermione – to help me see what was more important at the time – I guess I always thought I'd be able to mourn later."  
There was a lull in the conversation as Ginny nodded slightly and continued to drink her butterbeer.  
"Later...could we go somewhere on our own? Just us I mean?" she added, emphasising the last part of the question as she lifted her head away from his shoulder to look at him.  
Although Ginny had calmed down a lot, it was still obvious she was upset and distressed – dried tears had marked her cheeks.  
"Sure. Just us"  
Just as Harry had responded, the door opened once more, and a torrent of people came in; some with bandages, others with bloodied bumps, and Harry was sure he even saw a teacher or two.  
A few minutes later, the Weasley family walked in – getting condolences from friends and teachers. Rosemerta looked somewhat confused by the sudden increase in customers, but dutifully went around serving drinks.

Ginny stood up and gave her a fake smile at the people who swarmed around her -expressing their apologies and deep regret about what had happened. Harry assumed in Ginny's normal state, she might have spoken up by now, about how Fred wouldn't have liked this; unless he was able to cause some chaos, Molly however seemed in no mood for such an outburst. A few spaces of time emerged where everyone settled down a little, Ginny leaned over to Harry (who was receiving congratulations about what had happened). "Can we stay for just a few minutes more? I'd want to talk to you...in private." her voice barely a whisper. Harry nodded in response as some mourners passed close by. "Just say when" he added; when he was sure most people were out of earshot. Glancing over towards Hermione, he shot her a questioning look. She responded with a frustrated, fed-up look towards Ron before mouthing a 'Sorry' back.

The mourning had continued for several more hours, until the Three Broomsticks closed and people moved onto the streets; while Harry and Ginny had spoken privately during that time, there were too many people about to talk openly. Leaving the pub, he watched a tipsy Molly support a drunken Arthur out, before they dissaperated, and he felt a sharp tug on his arm before being dragged out of the crowd and around the corner of the building by Ginny.  
"Sorry...just wanted some space" she sighed, giving a small feeble smile to Harry. "Mum was crying...and dad..." she said suddenly, when the noise of the crowd had lessened slightly. "I...I kept thinking that I'd see him standing somewhere in the room" she continued, adding a sigh – as if she thought herself less sane now.  
"Just how I had felt with Mad Eye...and Dobby" Harry replied, having sensed Ginny's tone.  
"Really?" she asked; having not heard to much about what happened while he was away, but a smile passed onto her face – it didn't take Harry long to note it was a genuine one.  
"Really." a small smile passing onto his own face.

As Harry nodded, Hermione bustled into the area. "There you two are! Come on! You certainly shouldn't be out of Hogwarts this late Ginny" she scolded – the teachers being in the pub with them had calmed her worries a little, but Hermione wasn't going to let it rest. Harry assumed that he would now get his own punishment and accusations for keeping Ginny out so late, but it never came. "And Harry – McGonagall said she needed to speak with you in private – and she said it can't wait until morning" Harry opened his mouth to ask what about, but Hermione replied first; shaking her head. "No idea what it's about. Although the teachers are going to be a little more lenient about the rules tonight, they're still not going to remove them completely – not for Ginny anyway; and Ginny should go under the cloak again".  
Ginny made a slightly hesitant movement – not wanting to leave quite yet, but she followed Hermione after throwing the cloak over herself, and Harry followed Ginny. As they began walking down Hogsmeade they decided that walking would be better for all of them; and less conspicuous than trying to get the broom once more, so they made their way up the path towards the lights of Hogwarts – so warm and welcoming, despite the chaos that was there just hours ago.

They split up at Hogwarts' entrance – Hermione and Ginny heading towards the Gryffindor dormitories, and Harry towards the office that Dumbledore once ruled Hogwarts in. Harry felt a slight relief when the password hadn't been changed from 'Albus', and Harry was soon stood on the rotating stairwell – climbing higher and higher. Knocking on the solid wood door once it had stopped, there was a slight delay before McGonagall's voice instructed from inside the room.  
"Harry? Come in."

"Harry Potter..." she said with a slight air of mystery and intrigue – as if she were seeing him for the first time.  
"Yes professor?" Hermione said you needed to see me?"  
"Indeed I did...and I'm sorry to keep you from your bed – especially considering how late it is, and how hard you've worked. After all, you've not only been a help to this school ion more than one occasion..." Harry noticed that all the headteachers portraits nodding in agreement – all except Dumbledore, who seemed to be listening intently. "...but also a hero – if you will – to the wizarding world...Because of recent events, we have been assuming you will not be staying for your NEWTs – and although being a teacher, I do not like to let people walk away from education so easily, your acclaim will be worth more than any qualification – although, if you want to take the NEWTs, we have some spare seats available. And if not, then we wish you the best of luck in your future career, and although you are not of the right age – we feel that as rules have been bent before – if you are willing to accept out offer..."  
"Offer?" Harry interrupted curiously, noticing that the headmasters had now started listening intently, and Dumbledore was nodding.  
"Yes Harry, but please try not to interrupt – I am sure you are fully aware that Hogwarts doesn't have the best of luck in...acquiring new teachers to fill out defence against the dark arts post..."  
"Wait...Professor...you don't seriously mean..."  
If any of the portraits had been making any noise previously, it had not become deathly silent.  
"Yes Harry – you have more than proven yourself competent in -"  
"But I'm no teacher! Everything I've done was luck -"  
McGonagall began to look slightly annoyed by the constant interruptions, and decided to try her own hand at it, cutting Harry off before he could finish.  
"Or someone helping you – I am not stupid Harry – I do know about Dumbledore's Army – and the dramatic increase of certain students defence marks – I think you have proven yourself as a capable teacher".

Harry could have sworn he had heard one of the portraits mutter "He must have got that from Lilly.", but decided not to pursue it.  
"What about Professor Slughorn?" Harry asked.  
"He has returned to retirement – moved to the Caribbean I believe. While he is an accomplished Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he obviously felt a break was much needed." McGonagall shrugged; as if this was an unimportant matter. "We are not expecting you to answer straight away! We do realise this is an important decision for you to make, so we will be sending you an owl over summer. But for now, I think it is best if you return to your dormitory – I was expecting to talk to you earlier than this, but you can be a hard boy to track down at times."  
"What did Dumbledore think of the idea?" Harry asked, looking over towards his portrait.  
"He is the one who suggested the idea Harry" Dumbledore's portrait gave a small smile towards Harry before speaking himself.  
"Goodnight Harry" Harry recognised the tone; the same tone he had used before to indicate the end of the meeting, and Harry didn't try and fight it.  
"Goodnight Dumbledore. McGonagall."  
McGonagall gave a small nod, and Harry left; making his way to an empty common room – guessing that Ginny and Hermione must have already gone to bed.

The dormitory was as almost as quiet as the common room had been – Seamus' bed was no longer made, and his trunks were no longer by his bedside. Ron's snores caught Harry's attention, and he noticed both Ron and Neville asleep on their beds – Neville with several bandages around his head – brown, dried blood visible on the surface of the material. Madam Pomphrey would have been able to heal the wounds in a heartbeat – forcing Harry to assume that Neville was enjoying the new-found attention he received from not only helping in the Battle of Hogwarts, but killing Voltmeter's snake and lifeline. Quickly and quietly undressing, Harry made his way into his own bed – his mind reverting back to the offer McGonagall had made to him, musing on the idea as his mind began flitting into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Two Owls

**The Two Owls**

"Harry? Wake up!" a slightly exasperated (which was a not-too unfamiliar tone of voice) – the usual warnings and cautions of Hermione making Harry realise that he probably wouldn't ever be here again – not as a student anyway. "C'mon! Get. UP! You lazy git. What did McGonagall want with you last night anyway?" Ron had decided to help try and rouse Harry, hoping that pushing him from side to side would have worked better than it did.

"I'm up! Just give me a minute" Harry replied, stifling a yawn as he pushed himself into a sitting position before groping around for his glasses and shoving them on. Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at his trunk; a few seconds later, a shirt flew out, into his expectant hand. Shoving it on as fast as he could (which was a little uncomfortable with Ron and Hermione watching).  
"She asked if I'd give some thought into well... into being a teacher here" he explained; his bare chest now covered.  
"What? Really? But...Harry, aren't you too young?" Hermione responded first – unphased by Harry's shirtlessness – more curious and surprised about the statement. "Are you sure she didn't mean when -"  
"No. Not when I'm older." Harry guessed the end of her sentence "It was Dumbledore's idea...he said as they had bent the rules for me before, so why not again?"  
"Wow – That's great! What do they want you to teach?" Ron finally asked – obviously having been itching to ask – but not wanting to cut Hermione off; however Hermione replied before Harry could.  
"Defence against the Dark Arts Ron – you know they need a new teacher every year, and McGonagall knows about Dumbledore's Army, she knows Harry taught us" She turned back to Harry as Ron had an 'I-knew-that' expression on his face.  
"Are you going to do it?"  
"I dunno...teaching the DA was one thing, but actual students? I don't have to decide just yet though – she said I'd be getting an owl in the summer when I can finally decide. Right now, lets just go to breakfast" trying to get Hermione out of the room, so Harry would be able to get changed. Ron decided to stay in the dormitory, asking Harry questions about what the job might require, Harry wasn't able to provide Ron with much more information about it.

Finally changed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the main hall – meeting up with Ginny along the way. Once they had all sat down at the tables and began piling the breakfast food onto the plates; Harry briefly wondered if all the bodies had been buried by now – or if they had been moved somewhere a little more respectable.  
"So, are you going to do it?" It was Ron who asked again – making Ginny look between the two with an obvious curiosity; and for once, Harry knew that it wasn't something he had to hide; not something that only Hermione and Ron could be trusted with  
"I dunno, I mean..." Harry started; unsure if he was going to repeat himself.  
"No. He's not" Hermione interjected; making the other three look around to her. "He's going to take his NEWTs, aren't you Harry?" the question obviously only having one 'correct' answer; Hermione had started eating before Harry had responded, which he was giving a few minutes of deliberation.

"No." Hermione almost spat out some of the cereal as she glared at Harry; to which he shook his head, as if to remove any idea that he may have been joking. "I just don't feel that staying here would -" the rest of his sentence was drowned out as the sound of thousands of flapping wings filled the hall. Looking up instinctively, Harry felt a slight coldness sweep over his stomach as he remembered that Hedwig wasn't coming back – and returned to his breakfast.

Quite a few students were still looking into the air – to the annoyance of the owls that had already landed beside them. Harry only realised that there was anything worth looking at when neither Ron, Ginny or Hermionie had returned to their breakfasts. It didn't take Harry long to find the source of distraction – two birds that had swooped in; vastly different to the other owls. One which was a large kite – completely brown bar a small patch of white above its orange beak, and strips of black on the end of its wings – powerfully beating through the air, causing other owls to stay well away. The bird flying alongside the kite was smaller; a blue sparrowhawk. Despite appearing less intrusive or powerful when compared to the kite, it was managing to keep up without much effort.

"Ow!" Harry, Ginny and Ron all looked to Hermione who had just been nipped by the owl who had been waiting for payment for the Daily Prophet. The owl took off once paid, and the groups eyes travelled back to where the birds were last; before quickly glancing around the ceiling, searching for the curious birds once more.

The soft wooden thuds beside Harry made them all look around (along with the rest of the school who were in sight of the bird) to see both birds looking at Harry – their legs held out towards Harry expectantly. Curiously untying the parchments that were attached to their legs, he noticed the kite had a scar running along its chest – it's yellow eyes never leaving Harry's face, whereas the sparrowhawk had a golden band around its leg, along kept glancing curiously around at the other students. The birds took off as soon as their mail had been delivered, leaving a bewildered Harry with two letters in his hand.  
"Those weren't ministry owls" Hermione eventually muttered; breaking the silence. "Wonder where they came from – I really doubt anywhere in England. Do the letters say?" looking over to the packages; both of which were quite thick. One was wrapped in a rough off-white parchment, with block-lettering written in red, the other was in a softer cream parchment, and had write blue delicate writing.

"Can't say" Harry replied; turning the packages over in his hands.  
"Owen 'en 'em" came from Ron – who had decided to talk whilst chewing a mouthful of toast which distorted his words.  
Harry shook his head. "Not here" well aware of those who were still watching him; as if he was about to announce who the birds had come from. It took a few minutes for the levels of noise to return to normal, allowing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to finish their food quickly, and sneak off back to the common room relatively unnoticed.

Entering the common room, they were pleased to find it deserted, allowing them to take up their favourite seats beside the unlit fireplace.

Ripping open the rougher, off-white envelope proved harder than Harry had anticipated; after a few seconds of futile tugging, the material tore apart, causing the contents to fall out; scattering several smaller sheets of parchment onto the table. Unlike the envelope, the text was a charcoal black colour, and with an unrecognisable symbol stamped on the top corner. Picking up the largest of the parchments, Harry began to read.

_Dear Mr. H.J. Potter,  
The Durmstrang Institute of Sorcery, Incantation, and Enchantment would be very interested in offering you an instructor position at one of the only schools that focuses more heavily on what has been dubbed as the 'Dark' arts of magical learning._

_Durmstrang as such feels that the skills you have would pose as a valuable addition to our already incredibly staff; both in power and experience. Allowing you to pass on your skills to the students of our school. The address of our school has been noted on one of the other parchments included in this pack if you wish to reply._

_Durmstrang is well aware of your current education level, but instructors do not require as many NEWTs as other schools ask for. We do however offer these qualifications at our school, so should you wish to take the tests, this option is available. We require a reply no later than August 30th if you wish to apply this year._

_Nikolai Orlik – Headmaster for Durmstrang Institute_

Hermione had finished reading before anybody else, and had reached for the Daily Prophet almost immediately.  
"Ha! It didn't take them long! Look..." Hermione said, holding out the front page for them all to see; an image of Harry Potter during the Triwizard Tournament took up the majority of the page; the rest of which told of Voldemort's downfall.

Dropping the parchment onto the rest of the contents that had spilled out, Harry let out a short amused laugh at the situation before briefly glancing over the other parchments; only taking a closer look at the page that had the location of the school; a place that even Hermione hadn't even heard of. No map had been supplied; although the side-note told Harry why it wasn't needed:

Durmstrang, like many magical schools has methods of concealment that are almost impenetrable – we must yell you that knowing the location of the school will not be enough to gain automatic entrance. Professor Orlik highly recommends sending an owl, as this will be the fastest way to communicate.

Harry hadn't ever thought about hog Hogwarts had been hidden; even though Hermione had often been quoting Hogwarts: A History. It made sense that they would need to conceal themselves as best as possible – especially if the person they were hiring was at a rival school, not that Hogwarts had ever shown any interest in finding out anything about the other schools. As Harry began to stuff the parchments back into the envelope, Ginny took the main letter to read once more. Wasting no time in opening the second envelope; Harry ripped a little too hard – the cream envelope being naturally easier to open. Harry was pretty sure he already knew what the contents would be, however hadn't expected a small leather pouch to be one of them. Pulling the parchment out, the writing was the same colour and style as was on the envelope.

_Dear Harry Potter,  
Beauxbatons Academy of Magical Arts is proud to inform you that Madame Maxine has shown a special interest towards you, and requested that an educator position be made available for you at this academy, should you consider joining the staff in training young wizards and witches in wizardry. As I am sure you are aware, Beauxbatons considers it's education system to be of a very high standard; putting most leaning on charms classes – however we do make sure to cover all common lessons (potions, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures)._

_Please could you reply with a time, and date on which you are next available if you do wish to pursue this offer. _

_Floreen Bouyer – Beauxbatons Secretary;  
Madam Maxine – Beauxbatons Headmistress. _

"So what? Now that I've finished Voldemort off, everyone wants me as their teacher?" Harry asked, putting the parchment on top of the envelope, unsure if he was more annoyed by this sudden burst of attention, or amused by it.  
"Well, it's not just that Harry, remember? The Ministry made accusations and tried to prove you were a liar; yet you always spoke the truth – even if it wasn't what people wanted to hear. You've done a lot more than kill Voldemort." Hermione reminded, "I'm just still really surprised nobody is thinking about your education! I mean, already you've not really left Hogwarts yet!"  
"Well – I'm not staying to do my NEWTs, so what does it matter?" Harry replied with a shrug.  
Hermionie gave a sigh and shook her head, "...I guess it doesn't, but – Ginny...are you okay?" Ginny had been reading the same part of the paper for several minutes, not looking up at any of them, and at Hermione's question Ginny nodded quickly, but still refused to look up.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny spoke. "Are you...going to go?" she asked, still staring intently at the letter still in her hands.  
"I dunno, I hadn't thought much about it... I mean...I might?" Harry responded, Hermione however had guessed what was upsetting her.  
"It's a big decision Ginny, I doubt Harry would go there without being sure it is what he wanted to do."

The portrait behind them opened; causing Harry's mind to briefly wonder on just how long they had been sat in the common room. Guessing it would have just been a student, Harry was about to turn back to the table, until he saw McGonagall walking into the portrait hole and looked over towards them, before her eyes slid onto the envelopes on the table.  
"Ah. So it's true then Harry?" she asked, but didn't leave any room for an answer. "I hadn't expected them to arrive so soon – but I was sure I recognised the birds." a hint of annoyance ran through her voice, but as Harry couldn't tell if he was the one being spoken to he didn't reply.  
"May I ask as to who the new headmaster of Durmstrang is? I dare say Karkaroff has gone into hiding." McGonagall continued; her eyes not wavering off Harry.  
"Someone called Nikolai Orlik? I think that's what his name was anyway." Harry answered, giving a quick glance at the envelope, as if it would have corrected him should he have been wrong.  
"Ah yes. And the head of Beauxbatons is still Madam Maxine?" she asked; and Harry nodded in response.  
"I do feel it is my duty as a teacher to warn you not to be swayed by...'perks'...that one school might offer; after all, I am sure you most schools will find you to be very useful to have; and not just for teaching. "  
"Is that why I got the offer for a position here?" Harry asked.  
"I assume so. Dumebledore also felt that it would be less stressful; as you already know the grounds, and teachers working here. It would be convenient for both you and Hogwarts. But as I'm sure you are aware, I have a lesson to teach – I just needed to make sure the other schools are trying to recruit you. Thank you – it has been very informative." she finished, before turning on her heel and walking back out of the common room. Springing up almost as soon as McGonagall had left the room, Ginny dropped the parchment onto the envelope.  
"I almost forgot! I've got a lesson too!" Ginny added quickly before grabbing her bag and bolting out of the room after McGonagall.

"I've heard enough about me for awhile." Harry mused to both Ron and Hermione after they were alone once more. "So, what are you planning to do then?" he asked; glad that he had forced the topic away from himself.  
"NEWTs" Hermione replied; not that Harry had any idea that she would have chosen to do anything different; but her gaze began to drift over to Ron as if she was expecting the same answer.  
"Well...George said that he need someone to help with the shop...so..." Ron replied – well aware of Hermione gaze, and trying not be put off by it.  
"Not you as well..." Hermione started, before sighing heavily when Ron hadn't taken back what he had said. "Fine!" she added before standing up, the chair she had been sitting on getting knocked back a little before she stormed off to the girls dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron with quizzical expressions on their faces.  
"She can't honestly have expected me to stay – not after what's just happened...can she?"  
Harry shrugged in response and stood up; picking up the envelopes up.  
"I'm going to start getting packed" Harry said, half telling Ron, and half trying to motivate himself. He had already started to wish he hadn't made his mind up already about leaving Hogwarts.  
Ron nodded; pushing himself up from the seat and followed Harry.  
"Feels weird – leaving Hogwarts. Actually leaving it I mean." Ron mused as they entered the dormitory and began to levitate clothes and books into the trunks.  
"I don't think Ginny seemed to happy about you going to one of the other schools y'know..." Ron muttered; flicking his wand so that his dress robes folded neatly and flew into the trunk.  
"That's what she was upset about?" Harry asked, looking a little surprised as he glanced over towards Ron – the pair of trousers he had been levitating stopping mid-air.  
"I think Hermione was right – you are useless with girls – didn't you even open that book I gave you?" Ron grinned.

Harry and Ron continued to pack – trying to complete it as slowly as possible, even going so far as to 'accidentally' attack or charm their trunks, sending the contents flying haphazardly around the room. It took them the best part of an hour to completely pack; sped up only when Hermione came into the room, muttering angrily about the noise that had been making. Just before they could hover their trunks back into the common room, several loud bangs caused Ron and Harry to jump back onto the beds behind them in surprise. It took both of them a few seconds to get back onto their feet and realise that it was just a few houselves apparating, one of whom included Winky, who looked remarkably less distraught than when Harry and Ron had last seen her.  
"Sorry for the intrusion sirs, but is Harry Potter leaving?" Winky asked curiously, "And his Wheesy?"

"Oh. Hi Winky. You look happier than last year" Ron asked – and Winky nodded her head a little.  
"What happened? Start realising Hogwarts wasn't as bad as you thought?" he added and Winky shook her head before replying.  
"Winky realised Dobby was right about Winky's Crouch. He was a bad, bad man, and that Harry Potter sir should be helped" Winky replied; flinching a little as she said her masters name as if he were going to come and punish her.  
"Oh? What made you change your mind?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to the flinch.  
"Harry Potter sir did what no other wizard has done – not even Winky's Crouch. Harry Potter sir gave Dobby a wizards funeral." she replied slightly in awe, getting Harry to remember how surprised Griphook had been that Harry had done just that, and that Hermione might have been right about the way that houselves were being treated.  
"I helped" Ron muttered defensively.

The two houselves who hadn't said anything ran forwards and took hold of their luggage. "We shall take these to the grounds for you sirs" before dissaperating along with the luggage they had just grabbed, making the distinctive pop as they vanished into thin air just as fast as they had appeared.  
Hermione pushed the door open again.  
"Will you two PLEASE stop making so much noi – OH! Winky!" her tone of voice changing faster than Harry or Ron would have imagined possible.  
"You aren't sad any more, are you?" Hermione asked  
"No miss, thank you miss" Winky replied with a low bow just as the previous houselves apparated into the room again.  
"Are you being paid Winky?" Hermione probed curiously, her voice not wavering as the two houselves hadn't just sprung out of thin air. Winky nodded uncomfortably to the question as the houselves observed her reaction carefully; but seemed fine with her reaction to the question.  
"Is there anything we can get your sirs before you leave?" the shortest houself offered, changing the topic of conversation as fast as possible – obviously still displeased with the idea of being paid for their work.  
Harry made sure he was the first to reply; knowing Ron would be more than likely to take them up on that offer. "No. We're fine. Is it okay if we stay a bit – there are some people we want to say goodbye to first."  
The houselves nodded and dissaperated from the room.  
"At least she's accepting pay now – that's better than nothing! See, I told you my plan would work!" Hermionie rounded on Harry and Ron; as if they hadn't been doing enough to help her cause.

"So. You're actually going then?" Hermione asked – her voice noticeably tenser than usual. Harry and Ron both assured her that they hadn't changed their minds, and although Hermione let out an stressed sigh, she returned to her warmer, mostly cheerful self again, as they made their way back into the common room to wait for the current lessons around the school to end – Ron and Harry passing the time with a game of gobstones, using a set that had been left behind by a student, while Hermione was reading and practising some of the spells she figured were most likely to appear in the NEWTs, occasionally trying a few that had been found out along their time away from Hogwarts.

Ginny was the first student to enter the room - managing to do so just several minutes after the lessons ended; trying to rub away a stitch that had developed in her side. The look of slight terror that she had entered the room with vanished completely from her face as she saw Harry still sitting in the room. Standing up straight again, she walked over to him - Harry and Ron's game of gobstones being abandoned.  
"I thought you might have gone already..." Ginny admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face, breathing deeply for a few seconds to try and catch her breath.  
"You think I'd leave without saying goodbye to you first?" Harry asked in response; causing a real smile to replace the embarrassed one on Ginny's face.  
"So...are you guys actually leaving now?" Ginny asked as Harry pushed himself off the seat and nodded "Yeah...I guess so..." he said regretfully, before looking over to Ron who had now moved a lot closer to Hermione; sitting on the arm of the chair she was on. Harry guessed Ron had probably stopped listening to them a few minutes back and smirked.  
"Well...I'm sure we can stay a few more minutes - but lets give them some privacy" Harry added, taking Ginny's hand and leading her back through the portrait hole, outside of the common room.

"Don't worry, I hadn't had any plans to run off to wherever Beauxbatons is – at the very least, not without letting you know beforehand, okay? I've done far too many stupid things already -"  
Ginny had placed her finger on Harry's lips, and she nodded happily - her smile more radiant than Harry had seen before. Leaning up a little, Ginny pressed her lips delicately against Harry's, her arms wrapping around his neck as it continued.  
When the kiss broke, Harry smiled.  
"Was that to make sure I don't fall for any Veelas?" Harry asked; making Ginny laugh softly and bite her bottom lip, her eyes looking towards the ceiling in mock-thought.  
"I'm not sure...I guess it could be; unless of course you can think of anything that might be a better present to remember me by?" a smirk appearing on her lips - Harry had just become aware of how close Ginny was; her warm breath spreading across his skin, the warmth of her body close to his; the sweet smell that seemed to follow her everywhere becoming much more obvious, and even the way her hair fell about her face - things he had always noticed, but never actually seen. Ginny's eyes had returned to Harry, her brown eyes looking directly into his green ones - she hadn't stopped biting her lip.  
"Did you have anything...specific in mind?" Harry asked; raising an eyebrow curiously, his own smile still sticking to his lips - his heart certainly beating faster than he had known it to before.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Ginny replied softly.  
"There's only one way to find out" Harry continued, before feeling Ginny move slightly; her slender legs pressing up against his, and her hands moving away from his neck, down onto his arms, and delicately taking Harry's hands in her own, leading his hands around her body, she pressed his palms delicately against her rear, watching Harry's reaction closely; the blush deepening in her cheeks. "Hows this for a present?" she asked; leaning up to kiss him once more, her delicate tongue slipping into his mouth as her eyes closed. Harry adjusted slightly to the soft weight of her body; a little surprised at how soft her rear was, but made no attempt to move away - not even after Ginny's hands had left his own - enjoying the feeling of her body pressing lightly against his.

When the kiss broke once more, Ginny pulled back a little - not enough so that her body completely left Harry's, but so she was able to see him comfortably. "No chance of falling for a veela after that, is there?" Ginny asked, a wide grin on her face, using her hand to push back some of her hair behind her ear, the beautiful smile not fading from her lips, and an eyebrow raising playfully. The air around harry felt humid and hot - but with Ginny as close as she was; he didn't mind, nor care.  
"I'm pretty sure it's more than enough" Harry replied, the grin still on his own lips.

"Harry!" Ron's sudden voice made Harry jump slightly; a cold shiver running down Harry's body, even through the heat that Harry and Ginny were sharing. He must have been a little too preoccupied to hear the portrait open, and by the time Harry had looked over towards Ron, Ron's wand was drawn.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?" Ron continued, his wand not moving away from Harry's direction.  
Briefly, Harry released Ginny's warm rear from his grip, but almost instantly began remembering what happened at The Burrow – and how Ron had scolded him for leaving Ginny, so placed his hands back where Ginny had put them; making Ginny's blush deepen, and place her hands on his sides.  
"Ron! Don't you dare do anything! I've told you tha-"  
Before Ginny could finish the sentence, a golden flash emitted from Ron's wand, striking Harry on the arm, and sending Harry hurtling across the hallway; crashing into the other wall.  
"RON! NO!" Hermione interjected as Ginny ran over towards Harry, making sure he wasn't badly hurt before standing up again. Turning towards Ron; the first in Ginny's stare almost matching the ferocity of her hair.  
"You. Can't. Leave. Well. Enough. Alone!" Ginny shouted; her own wand drawn, sending spell after spell towards Ron.  
"Ginny! No – don't!" Hermione and Harry said warned; but their words fell on deaf ears as Ginny continued to fire spells towards Ron, who had managed to deflect most of them; his eyebrows had turned an interesting yellowish white colour, as one spell wasn't blocked successfully.  
"Harry can put his hands wherever the hell he likes. Okay!" Ginny added; sending a final spell towards Ron; which he managed to deflect once more before as Ginny re-holstered her wand, and returned back to Harry's side.  
It was only now that Harry was able to hear the fat lady's portrait issuing complaints

"I thought you were okay with them now?" Hermione asked; speaking to Ron quietly.  
"Yeah...but he -" Ron replied, a little quieter than Hermione.  
"AND Harry was defenceless Ron!"Hermione continued; making Ron hang his head a little, letting Hermione make her way over to Harry and Ginny.  
"Here. You left this in the dormitory – it was under your bed." Hermione said, passing an envelope over to Harry. "I'm sorry about that – you know how Ron gets. You're not hurt or anything, are you?" She added.  
"Yeah. I'm fine – I doubt he was trying to kill me." Harry explained, an interesting smile on his mouth.  
"Even still – he shouldn't have attached you." Ginny muttered in response. "I've told him before that what I do with my boyfriends isn't any of his business"  
"How is Ron anyway? You didn't seem to let up at all" Harry asked; switching from Hermione, to looking at Ginny and back again.  
"Oh. He'll be fine – I think a colour-changing spell hit his head though – his eyebrows have turned yellow. But aside from that, he doesn't look like he's actually hurt."  
"Colour changing spell?" Ginny mused for a few seconds; "Oh! It might have been Tribuolumens?" Ginny suggested.  
"Tribuowhat?" Harry asked; quite sure he had never heard that before.  
"Tribuolumens" Hermione answered. "Professor Binn's mentioned it near the start of our classes."  
Ginny nodded,"I decided to look it up" Ginny nodded – smiling slightly at the look of admiration that had just passed onto Hermione's face. "It basically things into a light – I've never been able to do anything better than a weak glow – so I doubt it'll be any more obvious than that"

After several unsuccessful attempts at removing the light from his own eyebrows Ron made his way over to Harry, Hermione and Ginny.  
"Sorry about that, I just didn't expect -" Ron started; his voice still quiet before Harry interrupted.  
"It's okay mate – I can understand. You did what you had to do, right?"  
Ron nodded as they looked at each other for a few seconds, before beginning to laugh as Hermione and Ginny looked towards each other as if they were both mad.  
"But couldn't you just use lumos?" Harry asked them after he had calmed down a little.  
Ginny shrugged; deciding that this would be a question Hermione would be able to answer.  
"Well...Lumos lights your wand – Tribuolumens makes something else into a light..."  
"That's great and all, but can we change my eyebrows back now?" Ron added quickly.  
Drawing her wand, she pointed it towards Ron's eyebrows, a little unsure if the same counter-spell for lumos would work. "Nox" Hermione said; verbally using the incantation for Ginny and Ron's benefit.  
"Why didn't I try that?" Ron added; his eyebrows beginning to fade back into their usual orange colour, Harry gave a shrug in reply.  
"No idea, but we really should be going" Harry said; looking towards Ron.  
"Where to?" Ginny asked hastily as Harry turned to look towards her.  
"I guess Grimmauld Place?" Harry shrugged, "I have no idea where the Dusley's would be – if they've gone back to their house or not; or if I'll see them again" Harry continued – unsure if he really wanted to see them again.

"I'm going to have to stop off at The Burrow though; might be a good idea if you came too – I'm sure mum would want to make sure you're not injured or anything..." Ron suggested; getting nods of what could have been agreement from both Hermione and Ginny.  
"Alright then...well, I guess we'll see you two sometime over the summer?" Hermione asked, a second or two before her eyes widened very slightly, and tears began to sting at her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked; worry already pouring into his expression.  
"It's...nothing – I just. I just forgot about...my parents. I can't believe I forgot about them!" Hermione sniffed hard; trying to hold back the tears.  
Ginny and Harry looked a little concerned, but figured it would be better to let Ron handle it – he certainly had seemed to be getting better at such situations recently.  
"Then lets go find them in the summer? You know where the live now, right?" Ron suggested, instantly grabbing Hermione's attention. "We'd be able to bring their memories back, wont we?" he asked before Hermione could poke any holes in the idea.  
"I don't know – I guess so?" Hermione replied after a few moments of silence as she thought about the plan. .  
"So...summer?" Harry repeated – getting nods in reply, and before either Ron or Harry could turn to leave, Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and began kissing him; the swiftness that Hermione had moved at caused Harry and Ginny look over in surprise, before at each other and gave each other a slightly more polite and civilised kiss before Harry and Ron actually began leaving.

As Harry and Ron headed onto the grounds – thankfully after lunch had ended and students were back in lessons – Ron looked over towards Hagrid's hut.  
"You think we should go say g'bye to Hagrid?" Ron asked; Harry's eyes beginning to follow Ron's gaze.  
"Yeah, alright. I guess he has helped us out a lot." Harry replied as they changed course – now heading directly towards the hut.  
"You mean in between the times he got us to meet a giant spider, play music to a three-headed dog, and and teach a giant how to be polite?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Knocking on the door, Fang's barks issuing excitedly from inside a few moments before Hagrid opened the door – one hand holding Fang's collar, keeping him from knocking Harry and Ron to the ground.  
"Oh! Harry! Ron! Didn' expect to be seein' yeh. Come on in, come on. So, what can I help yeh boys with? Goodness only knows how much you two have helped ever'one else." Hagrid replied, closing the door behind Harry and Ron, and letting Fang go.  
"We really didn't want anything Hagrid" Harry started; feeling a little guilty as he realised the last few times they had been to Hagrid's, it was for help.  
"Oh? Really? Don' see much of yeh any more...Suppose you savin' the world took most of yer time" Hagrid replied with a wink.  
"Well...we just really came to say goodbye." Ron added; the tone of his voice suggesting that Harry wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable.  
"Leavin'? What do yeh mean leavin'?" Hagrid asked; completely forgetting about the tea he was in the middle of pouring – making the cup overflow.  
"Leaving Hogwarts – y'know, going -" Ron replied; but was interrupted.  
"But...but yeh can' leave! Yeh haven' finished yeh schoolin'! What did McGonagall say abou' it?"  
Harry shrugged. "It's only one exam, and McGonagall didn't mind – she agreed that it wouldn't be needed. But we came to say goodbye to you – it didn't feel right to leave just like that" Harry replied; making Hagrid's eyes open wider.  
"Yeh...yeh came all this way jus' to say g'bye to me?" Hagrid asked; almost as if he didn't believe them, but Harry and Ron both nodded.  
"Yeh...yeh didn' have to yeh know." Hagrid, continued; his eyes beginning to water themselves as a great smile formed under his immense beard.  
"Yeah we did" Harry corrected, taking one of the cups of tea as Ron took the other.

Harry, Ron, and Hagrid spent most of the time at the hut reminiscing over passed events, before eventually turning to what would happen in the future.  
"Yeh'd make a thumpin' great teacher Harry – yeh should apply for a job here in a few years" Hagrid suggested, "And yeh'd probably do pretty good as a detective, or summit like that in the ministry. I haven' got a clue what most of their jobs involve though" he added quickly; seeing a shimmer of annoyance in Ron's expression as he was left out.  
"We'd better be off Hagrid" Harry eventually said.  
"Oh, alrigh'. I can' keep yeh here forever I guess. Just make sure yeh come an' visit every so of'en, Alrigh'?" Hagrid asked, opening the door for Harry and Ron; but found that McGonagall was standing a few feet away from the entrance.  
"Oh, professor. I didn' realise yeh were comin'" Hagrid exclaimed. "Do yeh wan' some tea or summit?" he quickly added.  
"That's quite alright Hagrid, I just wanted to make sure Harry had been thinking of our offer; and wanted to see them off the school grounds" McGonagall informed.  
"I am Professor, don't worry about that." Harry replied; stepping out of the hut, beside McGonagall.  
"See. I was jus' tellin' him he'd make a great teacher!" Hagrid nodded, his eyes twinkling.  
"But I shouldn' keep you any longer – see yeh Harry, see yeh Ron."  
Harry and Ron both said their goodbyes, and began walking down the path towards Hogwarts' gates, Hagrid's hut door only closing when they were a fair distance away.

As the three approached the schools thick metal gates, Harry and Ron saw their luggage laying in a neat pile just beyond. The barrier swung smoothly open as they continued towards it, causing Harry to wonder if they would have opened in a similar way for Dumbledore when he had been the headmaster, on one of his numerous trips to Hogsmeade. While Harry doubted the ministry would never have given Dumbledore complete control over school security – especially over the past years – Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore would have been able to bend the rules with ease.

Walking passed the now open gates, Harry and Ron approached their piles of luggage, neatly stacked by the houselves without a trace of their presence as was usual.  
"Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley..." McGonagall started – a glimmer of sadness finding its way into her voice for a second or two. "I hope we will have the pleasure of seeing you two around Hogwarts in the future."  
Harry and Ron nodded in reply; a sad smile on both of their faces.  
"I am going to miss this school" Ron added, looking passed McGonagall and back at the castle they just left - falling silent as his mind trailed back to the adventures that Harry, he, and Hermione had taken part in. McGonagall's mind had also taken a stroll down the same path, however her expression differed a little, her lips pursed ever so slightly tighter than usual.  
"Well, as you two have grown up, I hope you will not be causing as much mayhem in your careers. But I suppose you weren't as bad as George, or..." cutting off mid-sentence, her eyes flicked towards Ron, whose expression drooped; having been forced mid-memory back to the present.  
"He was a good student – just...not that focused on the academic side of life of course" McGonagall quickly corrected as Ron shook his head and mumbled a polite response - one that showed he would rather not continue talking about this topic.

"We should be going" Harry said after a moment of semi-uncomfortable silence, managing to break Ron out of his new-found depressed state to agree.  
They said their final goodbyes once again, before Harry and Ron quickly grasped their luggage before turning where they stood and stepping into the void, vanishing on the spot with the usual bang of apperation leaving McGonagall to make her way back up to the castle on her own.

Harry and Ron both apperated in the field at the same time – albeit five foot further apart from each other than they had started. Taking a few moments to regain their bearings, the boys turned to face a house that looked as if it should have toppled under it's own weight years ago; bending and twisting in parts that should have been straight The Burrow might have mystified most muggles, but for wizards it was obvious that magic was at play. Harry and Ron both shot an incantation towards their luggage and began to make their way onto the path leading towards the building – their luggage pursuing them in midair at a leasurly pace. Ron pushed the door open and they walked in, the sound of many different housework tasks being completed at the same time filled their ears. As they moved further into the house, Ron knocked a plate off the table causing it to shatter as it hit the floor. Before Ron had managed to pull his wand out, the noise about them stopped and an eerie silence took over before a voice spoke from another room.  
"Whose there?" Molly Weasley shouted. "Don't come any closer! I'm armed!" She added – the nervousness in her voice being all too easy to spot; Harry and Ron looked towards each other with confused looks. "No further or I swear to Vemelda I will curse yo-"  
"It's me and Harry mum! Don't worry!" Ron cut in, finally pulling his wand out and repairing the plate to an unbroken state with a flourish.

Molly came into the room cautiously, her wand still firmly gripped in her hand. As she caught sight of the boys her expression softened and grip loosened.  
"Is everything alright mum?" Ron asked, all to pleased he wasn't getting any trouble for not being at school, and very interested in making sure the subject wasn't brought up.  
Molly shook her head in silence, tucking her wand into her apron.  
"The ministry – it's been getting reports of rouge you-know-who supporters, thinking that you-know-who hasn't really died and that the Daily Prophet is lying" Molly explained with an exasperated sigh. "A few ministry officials houses have been attacked; so Arthur expects that this one might be targeted – he's been trying to get more security for it though."  
"Without Voldemort leading them, won't they just get caught?" Harry asked – withholding thoughts and comments about his actual feelings towards the ministry.  
"That's what they're hoping" Molly shrugged "until then, we have to try and get security and keep a lookout" Molly replied, "I would bet rouge you-know-who supporters can still do a lot of damage."  
"How long will it take? To get the security that is – Dads helped the ministry a lot, it should be obvious that this place get -" Ron said.  
"I don't know – ever since the ministry got wind of this, every official thinks they're a target. I guess it would take awhile to sort through that many people." Molly cut in, before looking over the boys' shoulders and noticing the luggage hovering just outside the front door.  
"What's all that for Ron? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?" Molly asked – finally having recovered enough from the shock of their unexpected appearance.  
"Erm...well...I was thinking..." Ron started  
"He was going to get a start on his career...weren't you?" Harry quickly added, seeing Ron fumble with his own excuse. Molly's expression changed from a curious anger, to curious cheerfulness made less curious when Harry added "McGonagall had said it would be a good idea." Harry tried not to feel guilty for stretching the truth towards someone who had treated him almost as a son - feeling that it wasn't as bad as a lie as McGonagall hadn't said it was a bad idea.  
"At least you've been giving it thought!" Molly replied, "You two just make yourselves at home" she added before disappearing back into the room she had come from; whereupon the housework noise resumed.

Ron looked towards Harry – a grin on his face.  
"Thanks mate! - I've never seen anyone manage to get something like that passed mum before!" Harry guessed Rons voice was hidden from Molly by the noise, and gave a smile in reply.  
"The death eaters are still going about thought?" Harry asked despite already having been told the answer. "That cant be good news – I bet they're waiting at Grimmauld place; hoping I'll turn up."  
Ron nodded "probably would be – although, I can't imagine too many'll stay faithful – last time people thought he died most of them weren't and it shouldn't take too long to track a few wizard down, right?" Ron said  
"Sirius managed it" unwittingly managing to cram as much condescension for the ministry as possible in that one statement.  
"Sirius was an unregistered animagus Harry" countered Ron, who looked as surprised as Harry at his slightly Hermione-esque response.  
"Yeah. I'm sure the Death Eaters will still have a few tricks up their robes that the ministry doesn't know about" Harry said.  
"Whatever. Oh Yeah! Did you open that other letter you got yet?" Ron asked.  
"No, completely forgot about it to be honest" Harry said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out the envelope – carefully opening it and unfolding the parchment within.

_Dear Mr. H.J. Potter._

_One Mr. Remus John Lupin, and one Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) have appointed you (Harry James Potter) as legal guardian, and godfather of their newborn child Edward ("Teddy") Remus Lupin. We have been made aware of their unfortunate passing of both parents on the 2nd of May, 1998.  
The aforementioned binding states you as legal guardian of 'Teddy', and arrangements will have to be made, requiring you to visit level three in the ministry of magic, London._

_We are also required to inform you that as R. J. Lupin was a known werewolf, we will be required to make several checks on Edward to determine if any werewolf genetics have been passed on._

_Yours Sincerely,  
James Burbank.  
Department for the administration of wizard and witch births and deaths  
M.o.M _

Harry reread the letter several times, unsure if he had had understood what it meant. Harry – a godfather. Had Lupin and Tonks actually made him the guardian of their child? He had never actually assumed that anything like this would have happened. Harry had accepted Lupins offer more because he had been taken aback than assuming it would actually happen. Harry doubted anyone would have remembered.

Ron seemed to be having an equally hard time deciphering the letter written in his mother tongue. Molly re-entered the room, having heard nothing but silence from either of them for a few minutes - even if all she could hear was faint murmurs, it told her they weren't causing trouble.  
"If I've learnt one thing, it's if boys are quiet, it's because they're up to something" she chirped cheerfully, before sensing the tone between Harry and Ron.  
"What's happened?" The cheerfulness in her voice replaced by worry, her eyes continuing to dart between the two of them until Harry passed the letter over in silence.

"That can't be right..." Molly said underneath her breath. "They...they made you godfather?" she asked, looking up from the letter towards Harry.  
"Yeah – they did – I had completely forgot about it actually" Harry admitted, feeling a little guilty about the whole affair.  
"But you're still only a child – they can't let you have a baby!" Molly said.  
"He's seventeen mum! And he did agree to being the godfather!" Ron cut in.  
Despite Harry's initial uncertainty about becoming a godfather, Molly's outright reluctance to let him become one made him more accepting of the idea.  
"And he defeated you-know-who!" Ron continued – that comment seeming to rile Molly more than expected.  
"Taking care of a child is a lot different than the Dark Arts, Ronald – not that I think defeating you-know-who was any small feat of course" the aside obviously being for Harry's benefit "but bringing life into this world isn't just about wand-waving and incantations."  
Ron looked slightly shocked by this sudden outburst, but it had obviously made its impression, possible also causing Ron to see his mother in a different light.  
"I'm the godfather. I agreed to it" Harry added a little hesitantly.  
"Harry – bringing up a baby is hard work – I didn't think you're-" Molly began.  
"I agreed to it though – I don't think Tonks or Lupin were ever expecting this to happen, and even if it did, probably not this soon, but I still agreed to it."  
Molly sighed once more and muttered "Well, just wait for Arthur to come home before deciding anything" before leaving the room once again.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ron asked, after he had recovered from Molly's words. Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head.  
"No, I don't think I am. But they had enough faith in me to make me godfather, right?" Harry asked, before adding "What do you think Ginny'll say?" having had completely forgotten about her until now. This thought worried him more than god-fatherhood.  
"I have no idea mate, she's usually good with kids though" Ron said, trying to stay as well away from any discussion involving their relationship, it still being a sore spot for him. "Should ask Hermione about it – she's usually pretty clued up about stuff like that" Ron added, in case Harry tried to steer the conversation back.

"Do you boys want something to eat? I could whip something up before dinner" Molly called through – the tone of her voice suggesting that she was desperately trying to change what they were all thinking about.  
Ron walked through into the room where Molly was – leaving Harry to look around for a few moments.  
The big grandfather clock that always fascinated Harry was still in it's rightful place, as Harry's eyes scanned over it, he couldn't help but notice there was one less hand on the clock face - leaving Molly (at Home), Arthur (at Work), Ron (at Home), George (at Work), and Ginny (at School). A shadow of a hand no longer present was still lingering on the clocks face, and although Harry knew little of how the clock worked, he had a feeling that it could only have belonged to to Fred. Harry moved into the kitchen, where Ron and Molly were talking.  
"...to Grimmauld house, but we weren't sure if there would be any death eaters still around – y'know, still waiting for Harry" Ron finished the sentence, the start of which Harry hadn't heard.  
"Oh, I wouldn't know – you would have to ask Arthur when he comes back, everything I know is already top secret information, if it wasn't every witch and wizard in the country would be rushing to the ministry for protection." Molly said, before noticing Harry had arrived. "Are you sure I can't interest you in a sandwich Harry?"  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine" he quickly replied, allowing Molly to turn back around and continue with the housework she was doing.  
"I don't know how long it will be before Arthur gets home, but you two are more than welcome to do some housework in the meantime" Molly happily suggested, as an audible groan from Ron followed which Molly ignored.  
"The garden hasn't been de-gnomed since the wedding – would you two mind doing that?" she continued – in a tone that every child knows should have only one answer.

For the next few hours, Ron and Harry continued to do the housework: degnoming the garden, cleaning out the chicken coop, cleaning and organising Arthur's collection of plugs, only stopping when they heard the all too familiar bang of apperation once night had begun to settle in. Putting several different types of plugs down, Harry and Ron made their way out of the garage that once house a Ford Angela that had nearly killed them, and brought them close to expulsion which Harry and Ron assumed now resided within the Forbidden Forest.

Walking back into the house as Arthur had already made his way inside. He turned on the spot; reaching for his wand as Harry and Ron followed him - giving them both suspicious looks before he realised who he was about to curse.  
"My word." he commented – obviously not expecting either of them. Harry would have said that Arthur certainly looked more dishevelled than usual – his ginger hair untidier (and also slightly greyer); almost resembling a ginger version of Harry's, and his skin slightly paler. The death of a loved one obviously doing more damage to friends and family than most people would expect it to - Harry knew that all too well.  
"I didn't expect to see you here" Arthur said, despite his appearance sounding as cheerful as ever.  
"Mum said that you've been looking into cases of death eaters? Do you know if any of them have been seen around Grimmauld place?" Ron asked.  
"Yes" Arthur admitted gloomily, "Quite a few attacks recently actually" he sighed as he made his way into the kitchen to sit down followed by Ron and Harry. "But at Grimmauld place? Not that I'm aware of. Molly!" Changing the topic of conversation as Molly walked in.  
"Oh, I didn't hear you apperate – I guess the charm must be wearing off – welcome home." Molly smiled and walked over.  
"Did you hear? Harry has to – well, you tell him dear" Molly instructed, as she set about enchanting the cooking utensils to make dinner, causing Arthur to look from her to Harry.  
"Well...Lupin and Tonks – after we arrived at Bill and Fleurs' place – made me the godfather of Teddy, and as you know, that they both..." Harry explained, stopping only as he couldn't think of the right words.  
"They both died in the fight against You-Know-Whos Army at Hogwarts" Molly finished stiffly, without looking over at them.  
"Oh" Arthur replied. "And what's wrong with that? Assuming you're not having second thoughts Harry" he continued, sensing that Molly had some issues with the whole idea.  
Harry nodded in reply, but stopped as Molly spoke.  
"What's wrong with it? He's still just a baby Arthur!"  
"He's young, but he's done a lot more in his time than most witches and wizards -"  
Molly began repeating the same speech she had given Ron, but Arthur cut her off.  
"I don't mean just that-" Arthur started, making Harry feel quite self-conscious. "He broke the school rules to stop Voldemort, yes, but he also put his life on the line to save not only Ginny, but Sirius too – and me come to think of it. Even when the ministry was going against the true version of events, and with that Umbridge woman torturing him, he still stuck to his story." Harry couldn't help but wince at the name, and was a little surprised that Arthur knew about it, but he tried to pretend as if he wasn't listening – as if that would make him feel slightly less self-conscious. It didn't.  
Molly sighed. "I guess you're right, but Harry" Molly said, turning from Arthur to Harry "if you need help with the baby, we'll be more than happy, okay?"  
Harry was smiling by this point and nodded, Ron however was looking shocked towards Arthur, as if Harry managing to change Molly's point of view wasn't unbelievable enough.  
"Of course he will Mollywobbles" Arthur replied absent-mindedly, as he picked up the paper.  
Even though Molly was turned away, Harry was pretty sure she was blushing furiously; having stopped what she was doing the instant the name was said. Ron was trying his hardest to hold back laughter.  
"What did you call mum, dad?" Ron asked.  
Molly was quick to change the subject, before Arthur could reply.  
"So! Who wants dinner? Harry, as it's late, you should probably stay the night."

After a hearty meal with several helpings of food, Ron and Harry made their way back to Rons old room – which seemed a lot smaller than Harry remembered it being. Soon, they had changed and fallen asleep. The next morning, Ron and Harry breakfasted with Molly and Arthur.  
"Why don't you come down with me to sort our the child – what was his name? Teddy?" Arthur suggested, putting down The Daily Prophet and eating the last slice of toast.  
"You mean today? He hasn't even got a job yet!" Molly piped up – and Harry wasn't sure if he was more amused, or annoyed at her constant apprehension of him being a godfather.  
"Well, I might have" Harry started, causing Molly and Arthur to look around at him as if he had just appearted. "Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons have offered me jobs" Harry finished, hoping to stop Rons' parents confused looks.  
"What? Really? Do you have a teaching permit already?" Arthur asked; as if Harry might have actually managed to get one. "Although...Hogwarts hasn't ever really done anything the ministry way, but if you're going to take one of those jobs, then I guess you don't have any objections any more, right Molly?" Arthur asked.  
As Molly didn't reply – her expression being a mixture of confusion, anger, and delight, Arthur continued  
"Alright then! I take it you passed your apperation test? Good. Well, we better be off." Arthur finished – standing up. Harry followed, Arthur out of the house after they had both said their goodbyes, and they both apperated a few feet away from the houses entrance.

When Arthur and Harry had both apperated next to the ministry's visitors entrance, they both stepped into the telephone both waiting outside. Arthur sighed as he looked Harry over.

"You probably should have shaved a bit before coming, but we'll have to make do I guess. Arthur Weasley, escorting Harry Potter to confirm his godfather-ship. Do muggles really use bits of sharp metal to get rid of their beards?" Arthur said – changing who he was talking to mid sentence from Harry, to the disembodied voice of the elevator witch, and back again to Harry.

Picking the badge that dropped out of the coin slot, Harry pinned it to his shirt and nodded.

"Yeah, they do..." Harry confirmed, deciding not to tell Arthur about electric razors, guessing Arthur might get over excited and make a scene.

As the phonebox-cum-lift began descending down into the ground, Arthur stoked the conversation.

"Have you decided which of the places you're going to work at?"

"No, not yet – the letter they sent me said I could come and have a look at the schools, so I thought I would do that first..." Harry said as the lift doors opened and allowed them out into the large hall with many ministry officials milling about. As Harry and Arthur made their way through the throng of witches and wizards, Harry couldn't help feel he was drawing attention already, although Arthur was walking too fast for any of the ministry officials to talk; even if a few tried.

They quickly made their way over to a desk where Harry had his wand weighed, before he and Arthur moved further into the ministry building; eventually entering the lifts with interdepartmental memos flying overhead waiting for their own floor. The lift trundled down, and witches and wizards exited – a few of which Harry was sure he recognised. Arthur greeted several.

"Level four. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beat Begin and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pet Advisory Bureau. Level three. Department for the Administration of Wizard and Witch births and deaths – including adoptions, legal guardianship, and adoption."

Harry and Arthur exited the lift on their own once the metal grille had opened, entering a hallway Harry hadn't seen before. In appearance, it was like the rest of the ministry – individual rooms however were much different, the occasional playroom for children having bright blue wallpaper and red carpeting placed intermittently between offices of ministry officials, which Harry could only guess had been spruced up and made more child-friendlier than their counterparts in lower floors.

Parents with children sat outside offices – the parents that weren't distracted pointed Harry out to their children who had – Harry guessed by their expressions – no understanding of who he was.

Several young children could be heard down corridors they passed, and Harry carefully avoided several foul smelling puddles that he guessed may have been vomit Eventually, they reached a door – a golden metallic plate etched with the name 'J. Burbank.'

"Alright then Harry – well, good luck I guess – try not to be nervous...I have to get to my office and deal with the...work that Molly told you about yesterday. So, I'll probably have to meet you back at The Burrow – you will be able to find your way out alright, can't you?"

"Yeah, no problem." Harry said, before Arthur began to walk back towards the lifts allowing Harry to knock on the door.

The frosted glass window on the door became transparent as if by magic the moment Harry knocked, allowing Harry a brief glance into the room.

"Come in" a voice called from inside; somewhat deeper than Harry was expecting.

Opening the door, Harry stepped into the large office. A wooden desk sat along one edge of the room with the person who had spoken behind it; a large man, both in height and girth. A great number of books occupied the shelving along the rest of the walls, and certificates adorned the free space behind his desk.

The man looked up from some paperwork, and Harry thought that there was something about the man that didn't suit the job he was in.

"Ah. Mr Potter I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes, are you James Burbank?" Harry asked – his voice sounding a little unsure of itself.

"Indeed I am – come and take a seat" Burbank offered – his beady eyes never leaving Harry as he made his way to the seat offered.

Harry realised that aside from the height of the man, and lack of moustache, he could have been a twin of Vernon Dursley.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked, as the man still hadn't stopped watching Harry, even after he had sat down.

"Oh...no. I was just expecting someone...older than yourself" Burbank admitted, before thumbing through a pile of papers on his desk, and pulling one that was a putrid shade of green.

"Let's see...let's see..." Burbank muttered as he pulled on a pair of golden spectacles that were dangling from a thin chain around his neck.

"Harry Potter...made Godfather of recently deceased Nymphodora Tonks and Remus Lupin, correct?" Burbank asked.

"Yes, that's me." Harry replied – unsure of what else he should say. Glancing around the room, his eyes fell upon some of the books on the bookshelves – 101 magical medications for your newborn, My First Wand, Getting ready for parenthood, Squib children and magic – Harry's eyes were forced back to the paunch man as he began to speak again.

"You are THE Harry Potter?" Burbank asked, and Harry felt the beady eyes begin to trace his hairline for some form of a scar – Harry's hair however had grown longer, and his fringe now covered the scar completely.

Harry nodded.

"I am, yes, does it have something to do with -" Harry began.

"Oh! No. I am sorry – I just assumed it was someone who shared the same name. I wasn't expecting it to actually be you. I am terribly sorry. Anyway – you are aware that Remus Lupin was a -" Burbank stopped for a moment, as if debating how best to finish the sentence.

"A werewolf? Yes – I'm aware that his child could be too..." Harry cut in defiantly – assuming Burbank thought Harry prejudiced, as quite a few were against werewolves.

Burbank nodded, and began to scribble something down on the paper.

"Did you bring your wand with you?" Burbank asked, and Harry nodded – pulling it out somewhat hesitantly.

"No need to worry Harry – is it okay if I call you that? - We just need to make sure it still is working correctly." Burbank explained, before stopping Harry flourishing his wand.

"Not like that Harry – even malfunctioning wands can produce spectacular magic – not that I am assuming yours is, of course."

Burbank disappeared under the desk – which given his size was no easy task. Reappearing moments later, holding a curious copper object that had several dials and holes dotted around it, and what looked like a light-bulb at the very top.

"Just pop your wand in here Harry" Burbank said, pointing to one of the larger and deeper holes in the machine. Sensing Harry's hesitancy, he smiled. "Don't worry! The machine wont break your wand – it just makes sure it's not broken at all." Burbank continued – as if word from the ministry would be enough to gain his trust.

Eventually, Harry complied – and Burbank began twisting several dials before pressing a button.

Both Harry and Burbank looked at the bulb on top as it began filling with a whiteish grey cloudy smoke, much like that of the remembrall. Soon, the white changed into a pale green, and Burbank's large face sprung into a smile, whilst Harry still looked a little bemused.

A few seconds later, and a slip of paper barely half an inch wife fed through a slot in the side of the machine unseen by Harry. Burbank picked the paper up.

"A holly and phoenix feather wand, eleven inches?"

Harry confirmed this with a nod.

"It seems everything is all in order...we just need to know your martial position, as it were"

"My...marital position?" Harry repeated, wondering if this had anything to do with the application, or if it was Burbank trying to pry some private information out of him.

"Yes – if you're married, divorced, living with someone – that kind of thing." Burbank caught the slightly concerned and hesitant look on Harry's face, quickly adding "For the welfare of the baby of course." Harry decided not to correct James' view that a couple – married or not – would be better at looking after a child, considering his own experiences with the Dursleys.

"No, I'm not with anyone at the moment" Harry replied; quite sure that getting Ginny involved probably wouldn't be the best idea in the world; at least not at the moment, considering that Burbank would begin to ask questions about her.

After a few more notes scribbled down, Burbank looked back up towards Harry. "Alright then Harry, I believe that's everything we need to know. Would you like to see Edward?" He asked.

"Sure" Harry responded with a nod as he stood up out from the chair. "Will I be getting him today?" Harry asked as Burbank followed Harry's lead, and stood. Despite Burbank's Vernon-ish appearance, he wasn't as large or anywhere near as intimidating as Harry's uncle.

"Not right away I'm afraid – we'll have to wait for the paperwork to go through. Right this way..." Burbank started, leading Harry out of his office and down several corridors. "...he is being kept in one of the wards for younger children." Burbank mentioned a few minutes before they entered a room. The ward they entered held a number of cots which several healers were interacting with; attending to the baby inside. "He's right through here" Burbank continued, making his way across the room; weaving around several cots and opening a second door – a yellow warning sign had been plastered to the side of it.

"Why is he-?" Harry began as he followed James into the room but Burbank interrupted Harry's question – not needing it to be finished.

"Just a precaution – I'm sure you understand." Harry's expression said otherwise.

The new room held only a single cot and was much smaller than the previous. Harry couldn't help but feel a little as if they were treating Teddy the same as the Dursley's had done to him. As Harry approached the cot, he realised that should Teddy have been kept in the main ward, it wouldn't have taken anyone long to spot him – his bright green hair certainly making him stick out.

"I guess one of his parents was a metamorphmagus?" Burbank commented as he also looked into the cot at the sleeping baby; his eyes obviously focused on the unusual hair. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, his mother was." Harry replied, giving a small smile as he watched Teddy – whose hair was already showing signs of turning a dark purple.

"I didn't know the ministry would hire healers." Harry mused – glancing back at the door to the previous ward.

"Oh, well, this is actually a children's ward that St. Mungo's staffs – only children that require...special attention such as little Edward here are brought to this ward" Burbank answered dutifully. Deciding to turn the conversation back towards Teddy, Harry continued.

"The mail mentioned something about doing tests to check to see if Teddy is a werewolf?"

"The healers have noticed a bit of a temper with him; but nothing that would be considered abnormal. They're still waiting for a full moon though, I think the next is only a week away. Aside from the paperwork, it's what's slowing the paperwork down." Harry nodded slowly as he continued to watch Teddy, who was beginning to move a little in his sleep. "Well...Harry, I have a lot of work to do, so I'd like to go back to my office – do you know the way out?"

Harry looked over at Burbank "Yeah, thanks. Do you mind if I stay for awhile?" Harry asked – as if watching this child - whose parents had also been killed thanks to Lord Voldemort - brought him closer to his own parents.

"Of course" Burbank replied, "Take your time – I'm sure the healers will be able to help you if you need anything" before turning to walk back through the door. Just before he left, he turned around. "Oh, and a ministry official will be coming to inspect your residence in a few days time, so we'll need to know where you are staying at the moment."

"I guess at the moment I'm at The Burrow..." Harry answered, realising that he didn't actually know the exact address. "...but I'm not going to be staying there for long – I'll probably be moving into 12 Grimmauld Place soon, today perhaps" he answered. Burbank nodded before leaving Harry and Teddy alone.

A bit over half an hour later Harry was back in the entrance hall of the ministry of magic building – deciding to apperate rather than find and disturb Arthur, he reappeared several seconds later at the Burrow, and despite Harry's declination of food, Molly conjured a few plates of sandwiches for Ron and himself, which Harry assumed was an attempt to stall their departure long enough so that they would be forced to stay. To be polite, Harry took a few sandwiches as he recounted what happened at the ministry. The sandwiches were quickly finished, Ron and Harry collected their luggage before apperating to the top steps of Grimmauld place out of habit. Making sure there weren't any rogue Death Eaters weren't hanging about before entering. The figure of Dumbledore disappearing as both Harry and Ron muttered the word "die".

"How are we going to get rid of that?" Harry said as they walked passed the pile of dirt that Dumbledore had turned back into, leaving the pile of luggage in the hallway.

"I dunno, I kind of like it – adds a certain rustic charm to the place." Ron replied.

"Well, I doubt the ministry official will think the same unfortunately." Harry replied, and even Ron had to agree.

As the two ventured farther into the house, it became apparent as to just how much damage the Death Eaters had done to the house the second time around – furniture ripped apart and burned, disturbing messages scarred onto the walls – none of the rooms had been spared. The room that contained the Black family tree had been given the worst treatment – the walls blackened and the lingering smell told them it had been burned – several spots of the wallpaper however remained untouched, the spots of unburned wallpaper containing names and portraits of what Harry assumed to be – Death Eaters.

"Were they expecting us to be hiding in the wallpaper?" Ron asked; trying to make light of the situation.

"I doubt it – I guess they knew we weren't going to come back too soon, and wanted to scare us if we ever did. Guess they expected us to come back here before the whole Voldemort thing." Harry suggested as Ron flinched at the name, Harry took no notice, as he looked towards the spot where he assumed his godfathers burn mark used to be. The majority of the damage was repairable with simple charms as Harry and Ron found out as they attempted to undo the destruction, with both of them showing an occasional expression of displeasure at just how much damage had been done to the rooms they had spent hours cleaning before. Several hours later and the main rooms had become more or less presentable, and the portrait that hung on the ground flour had a muffliato charm placed around it as a temporary solution until it could be removed completely.

The next few days were taken up with Harry and Ron cleaning the rest of the rooms – anything that wasn't fixable by magic was fixed manually, and anything deemed unfixable was left for later. Perhaps for them to ask someone with more magical experience than either of them actually had. Mealtimes weren't as pleasant as either of them would have liked – neither being able to conjure anything edible, and as such it was up to Harry to use the muggle cooking appliances. After a few days Harry was sure that Ron had also begun wishing he hadn't been so hard on Hermione considering no lesson in Hogwarts had covered food conjuring.

Although the house hadn't fully been cleaned – even during Molly's visits who managed to repair several of the objects they had failed to. The majority of the objects still bore the mark of the Death Eaters' ravaging. The ministry official appeared at the house before Harry would have considered himself ready, however after a tour of the building she seemed satisfied with its condition, along with the magical aptitude they showed for their age – certainly helped by Molly and Arthur's enthusiasm to help out with the baby, as well as Harry's celebrity. Once again Harry was slightly surprised when the official neglected to ask about any teaching license that Harry may have carried after the conversation rounded onto his and Ron's occupation. Soon after, forms were brought out and signed before informing that another official would be around to check up a few weeks after Teddy was handed to them.

"Do you know when you'll get Teddy?" Ron asked after the official had dissaperated.

"In a week or so I think – they need to see if there is any chance that he'll be a werewolf like Lupin – so far I don't think they've noticed anything unusual."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"A full moon – you know better than I do how werewolves are treated, they want to be sure that Lupin didn't pass it on." Harry shrugged, "They were keeping Teddy in a separate room and everything."

The past year had taken more of a toll on Harry than he would have expected – priming him to be on the move all the time, and the fact that he began feeling more nervous than he would have assumed as the wait progressed surprised him; he couldn't remember feeling like this even before he faced the Horntail. The week dragged by as slow as it was able to; Harry had already decided against searching for a job for the time being, along with putting off answering the current applications, wanting to see Ginny before he made his mind up. Although Harry didn't feel the need to use the Marauders Map as he did after their last separation, Harry couldn't help but find himself watching the dots of Ginny and Hermione gliding down the halls, or sitting in a lesson, and during one such map-watching session a letter shot through the door, just as had happened eight years ago a the Dursley's. Ron was – as was often the case recently – helping out at Weasly Wizarding Wheases, and despite the noticeable increase in customers, still presumed that the store hadn't been doing as well as when George was alive.

Pulling open the envelope whilst barely noticing the golden 'M' stamped upon the back, Harry unfolded the parchment from inside.

_Dear Mr. H. J. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that your meeting with **JAMES BURBANK**,_

_and tour of your residence with **SAMANTHA R. BLACK** have both gone well_

_and both believe you have the ability to bring up **EDWARD REMUS LUPIN**_

_we require you to come down and collect your godchild at the soonest available_

_time. _

_James Burbank / Samantha R. Black._

_Ministry of Magic._

After reading the letter, it took Harry several moments for the fact that Harry was actually a legal guardian to sink in, always having assumed that something would go wrong and that the ministry would pass Teddy onto another wizard. It only occurred to him that Ginny might be less enthusiastic with the idea now Harry had actually been allowed to raise Teddy, even if the Weasley's would be helping. Having no proper understanding of how a muggle child should be raised, Harry felt completely unprepared about bringing up a wizard, and Ron's suggestion about contacting Hermione now sounded a lot more promising than ever. The fragment of the two-way mirror that Sirius had given Harry caught his eye several times, and as Harry lay atop his bed, a spark of inspiration hit.


	3. TR Lupin

Ron had returned later than usual that night, staying behind to clear up several failed attempts at creating new ideas that the twins had been working on – a few tweaks to one product had ended up much worse than anticipated, resulting in the loss of Ron's eyebrows.

The idea that had struck Harry sent him on a quest to find a pot of powder that had been lurking next to one of the fireplaces. The idea had been inspired by Sirius himself, along with Harry having attempted such a feat once before; he was fairly confident that it would work and it didn't take too much to convince Ron to go along with the idea.

Waiting for the day to end, they both sat in the main room, occasionally glancing anxiously towards the grandfather clock, even though neither had actually settled on a time for when the idea would be put into action.

The clock eventually struck two in the morning when Harry decided that it was probably late enough. Pulling some floo-powder out of the pot, he tossed it into the lit fireplace.

"You don't think Hermione'll have gone to bed already, do you?" Ron asked, pushing himself up from the armchair as if dreading the thought that they might have been too late.

"You've not forgotten what Hermione is like already, have you?" Harry asked "Any free time she has, she spends studying – and this is her last year, so she'll probably be studying." he continued before crouching down and shoving his head through the flames, which were now green.

Having only done this from Hogwarts, he really only had Sirius' attempt to prove that it would work, and it only occurred to him now that new defences may have been introduced since Umbridge 'left' Hogwarts; not that he felt there would have been any point in turning back now.

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said – perhaps a little more apprehensively than he would have liked. After the surreal feeling of having ones head transported thousands of miles through fireplaces, he found himself looking into the common room where Hermione was indeed still up – hunched over a book at a desk.

"Can you see her?" Ron asked from somewhere behind Harry – as if it hadn't been his true motive for staying up this late.

Waving Ron down as he carefully examined the room – making sure nobody else was still awake – which took a few moments as Harry realised a fireplace isn't such a good vantage point. He couldn't risk climbing through, and was fairly sure that several enchantments would have been put in place to stop him if he tried.

Once convinced that nobody else was in the room, and to silence Ron's barrage of questions, Harry turned his attention once again to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice a loud whisper – more out of habit than actual requirement to be quiet. "Oi! Hermione!" Harry repeated, although she seemed to be insistent on her studies and didn't move at all. Harry couldn't remember her ever ignoring him completely, even during the times she had been furious with him.

Harry repeated her name once again, a little louder before something else stirred in the room causing Harry to jump and silence himself immediately. Someone sat up in one of the chairs facing away from the fireplace, having been sleeping until being disturbed by Harry's attempt to get Hermione's attention. It wasn't until the figure stood and turned around that Harry realised it was only Ginny. It didn't take Harry too long to realise that trying to question Hermione on Ginny's feelings towards Teddy would be made harder if Ginny was actually there. For now though, Harry settled on trying to wake Hermione. Ginny started glancing around the room, searching for the source of the disturbance for a few seconds – and upon failing to find anything, she made her way towards Hermione.

It wasn't until Ron tried to elbow his way into the fireplace whilst saying "Let me see!" that Ginny looked directly at the fireplace; and saw Harry's head in the flames.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding a little hesitant – as if the fireplace would be one of the last places she would have expected his head to be.

Managing to successfully force Ron away from the cramped fireplace, Harry smiled.

"Hey Ginny! Shouldn't you be asleep?" completely losing track of the reason he had decided to contact them.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Making her way over she crouched down in front of the fireplace.

"Is anyone else in the room?" Harry asked, ignoring her question for the time being – not wanting to be interrupted by anyone else.

"Only Hermione – I guess she fell asleep too." Ginny replied, looking over her shoulder towards the desk that Hermione was slumped at. It finally dawned on Harry that rather than working relentlessly, she was fast asleep. "Where are you?" Ginny asked, looking back towards them.

"At Sirius' place." Harry said out of habit, and made no attempt to correct himself, even if he legally owned the property. "Can you go and get Hermione for me?" Harry added.

Pushing herself back onto her feet, Ginny returned to Hermione and adjusted the dressing gown she was wearing before gently attempting to rouse her.

Once Hermione had been woken, the two girls spoke for several moments before looking towards the fireplace – Hermione's expression showing obvious confusion.

As they began to return, Ron once more attempted to push his way back into the fireplace, spurred on by the greater chance of Hermione being there.

Moving to the side to accommodate Ron as much as possible, the fireplace they had chosen wasn't the largest and as such the small space they had was made uncomfortable with a second person.

As Hermione and Ginny approached the fireplace they both stopped.

"Ron?" Ginny asked; as if seeing Harry's head in the fireplace had been strange enough.

"Hi Ginny. Hey Hermione!" Ron replied casually.

Hermione seemed less shocked by their appearance than Ginny – helped by her seeing Sirius' face in the fire when he had contacted the; although hadn't expected to see Ron alongside Harry.

As Ginny and Hermione crouched down in front of the fireplace the waist tie for the gown Ginny was wearing hadn't been properly knotted, and came undone – allowing the gown to fall open. Whilst Ginny was wearing a plain shirt underneath, the position that both Harry and Ron were looking from, as well as how Ginny was crouching and the luminescence of the fire provided a view down the shirt and at her pale blue bra.

"Uh Ginny..." Harry started, but was quickly cut off by Ron – whose voice was certainly louder.

"Cover yourself up Ginny!"

It took the girls a few moments to fully understand, requiring Ginny to look down, a furious blush spread across her cheeks, and she quickly retied the gown tightly, covering herself up once more.

"Why did you come here again?" Hermione asked; steam-rolling over the incident, guessing that Ron would attempt to blame Harry for the incident; and it would be less likely she could break up a fight when she wasn't actually beside them.

"Oh, right!" Harry started once more, managing to shake off the slight shell-shock of what he had just seen – not that he would have admitted enjoying it, especially in front of Ron.

"I figured you two should be some of the first to know – the ministry allowed me to look after Teddy."

"Teddy?" Hermione and Ginny responded curiously.

"Yeah – Tonks and Lupin's baby. They made me his godfather at Shell Cottage" Harry explained – realising that this may have been the first time that Ginny had heard of their child.

"That's great Harry! Congratulations!" Hermione said cheerfully – which wasn't exactly the response he had been expecting. One that would have made him realise just how unprepared he was would have been closer to his prediction, although Harry had been focusing more on Ginny's reaction than Hermione's and as far as hecould tell she didn't seem put off by the idea. There was some hesitancy, but Harry wasn't able to guess what else she may have been thinking of from the fireplace, and assumed her silence was to do with remembering Tonks and Lupin.

"Yeah! Great!" Ginny finally answered – a happier and more enthusiastic reply than Harry had been expecting from her somewhat saddened expression.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that – and to wish you luck on your exams." Harry added,.

"Yeah, we figured you two would be staying up late studying" Ron said – having been searching for something to add to the conversation himself. "You two should get to sleep earlier though." he quickly scolded, the tone suggesting his advice was more of a suggestion than an instruction.

"Yeah – we'll probably be going now anyway – I doubt I could read another book even if I wanted to" Hermione yawned, and upon seeing Harry, Ron, and Ginny glance at each other, she rolled her eyes and added "Which obviously I do. Anyway. Goodnight." with definite sarcasm. Climbing back into a standing position, Hermione moved away from the fireplace after which Ron followed suit - there being less reason for him to stay. With nobody else in either end of the fireplace, Ginny smiled warmly towards Harry.

"You should get to bed too" He added, as if unsure of what he should say.

Biting her bottom lip in thought as she looked over her shoulder towards Hermione, who was waiting by the stairs that led up to the girls dormitories. Another soft blush returned to her cheeks as she adjusted the dressing gown tie once again, 'accidentally' pulling the knot undone, letting the gown fall open and her shirt fall forwards for a second time – the pale bra delicately covering her breasts falling back into Harry's vision once again, and without the interruption of Ron Harry noticed the small dark blue bow between the cups. Giving Harry a soft wink; accompanied with a large embarrassed grin – both from the thought of what she had just done and the heat of the fire, Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione – fixing her gown again along the way. As they ascended the stairs Ginny looked back to the fireplace as Harry's head retreated into smouldering remains of a fire – neither the grin, nor the blush gone from her cheeks.

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry half expected Ron to attack him once again, but it took him a few moments to realise that Ron hadn't seen Ginny's actions the second time around, and had either forgotten about the first, or knew that Harry had no control over the accident even if Harry hadn't immediately looked away from the sight.

"We should probably get to sleep too – you know mum will be pleased when she finds out the news, if dad hasn't already found out and told her already that is." Ron said, stifling a yawn as Harry agreed – suddenly feeling quite sleepy himself. They both said goodnight before heading off to their separate bedrooms, and although Harry and Ron normally slept in the same room – having their own home seemed to make it less appropriate, even if such appropriateness was never mentioned out loud. Despite this the rooms they slept in were still next to each other, allowing them to retain at least some level of closeness.

Thankfully Ron wasn't needed at the shop over the next few days – one of which Harry decided should be spent going to The Burrow and telling everyone the good news. Apperating at the same time, they managed to stay closer together than during their first apparition there. Molly couldn't have been happier at the news and reminded Harry she was always available to lend a hand before going off to find several books that she had found useful – several of which Harry was fairly sure he had seen in Burbank's office. Accepting the ones that looked the most useful out of politeness more than willingness to read them, they both stayed for several more hours before returning to Grimmauld Place.

"Do you think I should go and tell the Dursley's? If they are back in Privet Drive." Harry mused, causing Ron to look up as he thumbed through one of the books Molly had given them with uninterested boredom.

"I dunno though, I thought they didn't care for wizards and the like?" Ron said, shutting the book.

"Yeah, I guess..." Harry replied, still unsure if The Dursley's may have been on the verge of acceptance when they last parted – at least with him, if not all wizards.

"I guess they are family though." Ron added, quite unhelpfully.

Harry looked down at the letters he had been writing to friends – informing those who might not know of Harry's now official godson – and set about finishing them. Once they had been completed, Harry looked up as if expecting to see Hedwig, waiting obediently for him to finish the letters that she would then deliver. Although she had been a delivery owl – she had also been one of Harry's closest confidants; having been with him through his entire wizarding life. The thought that he would have to use another owl – especially from Diagon alley's post office was something he knew would have upset her to no end.

Deciding that Diagon Alley was one of the few ways he could get the letters sent, it would also give him a chance to get the necessities that a baby required; some of which Molly had already generously given**. **He found out that returning to Gringotts wasn't the most pleasant experience; fairly sure that every goblin in sight was keeping a watchful eye on him, lest he try to break into another of their vaults. The goblin instructed with taking Harry to his vault was doing as much as he could to hurry Harry along, and Harry didn't wish to stay any longer than he absolutely had to. It wasn't long until he ventured back down the marble steps; into the main street of Diagon Alley.

"Is that? Harry Potter! May I have a word?"

Harry turned as his name was mentioned and was facing a wizard not much taller than himself; dressed in unkempt robes, and with a dark goatee on his chin. Harry felt somewhat reminded of how Bill chose to dress – Bill on the other hand managed to carry off the style with a certain air that this man did not.

"Martin Windthorpe. May I have a word?" the man repeated; immediately beginning to search for a quill and parchment throughout the pockets of his robes.

"If it's about Voldemort, then I'm sure the ministry version is the truth – finally." Harry curtly interrupted.

"Oh no. No no no! This, my dear Potter, is about the rumours that have been floating about – breaking into Gringotts? Freeing a dragon? Ah, here's the bugger." Martin pulled out a quill alongside a pad of parchment.

"What about them?" Harry questioned – causing Martin to look stumped for a second or two.

"Well – are they true?" Martin replied, "Could we sit down somewhere?" sensing Harry's agitation at being stopped and questioned and trying to get him to stick around for awhile longer, as the only other reporter to get an interview with him had been Rita Skeeter several years ago. Pulling Harry over to some chairs Martin sat down. "So. Is it true?" he continued expectantly.

"That depends, which rumours?" Harry answered cooly.

"Any of them? All of them? The ministry has – obviously – tried to brush them over, but you can't just have a dragon escape Gringotts without _some_ people noticing." Martin said.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep them as rumours? You know, like Robbin Hood?" Harry asked, but it just seemed to confuse Martin even further.

"Robbin Who?" Martin asked.

"Never mind. If the ministry wants to keep what happened a secret, then maybe it's for a good reason?" Harry stood up, indicating that the questions weren't ones he wanted to answer.

"So, you're in agreement with the ministry now?"

"I suppose so. Unless they stop listening to reason again." Harry shrugged.

Although Martins notepad had remained more or less empty, he began scribbling as fast as he was able – with enough vigour that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the parchment caught light, until Martin stopped suddenly; his eyes darting to the purchases that Harry was carrying.

"I didn't know you had a child." Martin said, as if he had just caught the sent of a ground breaking story.

"Huh? Oh." Desperately trying to think of a way out of the question; Harry didn't want Teddy to grow up with people like Martin hounding him for the same reason Dumbledore had given him to The Dursley's. "No, er, it's for a friend – she had to work today, so I offered to pick some stuff up for her"

"How...noble of you Harry." Martin replied, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"If that's everything you wanted..." Harry turned to leave, hoping that Martin wouldn't have been able to construct any scandalous story from what he had said; nothing that wasn't already common knowledge anyway. .

A group of girls standing a few feet away caught Harry's eye; the same group who had also looked around as soon as Harry's name was mentioned. As Harry moved away, he watched them from the corner of his eye, seeing them approach the reporter, and was sure he heard

"How _dare _you try and get a story so soon! You are just like that awful Rita Skeeter!" If anything was said beyond that, Harry wasn't able to hear it.

The next few days consisted of Ron and Harry – as well as other members of the Weasley family – beginning to turn one of the extra rooms into Teddy's bedroom. Whenever Molly was helping out, she never saw it as a bad time to give Harry and Ron some advice about childcare whilst occasionally muttering "They do grow up so fast" when Arthur was also present. Although magic sped the process along, Harry felt a strong desire to do certain parts by hand; such as putting the cot together, hanging the mobile above it, and finding a place for Tonks and Lupins picture - one of the few anyone still had where they were still a happy couple, just as Harry's parents had been.

By the end of the day, the room was vastly different compared to the rest of the house – a lighter and friendlier place to be; exactly what Harry had hoped he would be able to do with the rest of the building, and although Harry knew that he was unable to change the actions of those who once lived there, he was determined that the house would not resemble what it had. There was only one room he was unwilling to change; and had to this day almost gone completely untouched – Sirius' bedroom.

The responses from Harry's letters came fast – all offering congratulations, and others asking them to respond after everything had settled down, so they could come and visit the baby. Molly had decided that she would come with Harry to the ministry, and whilst Harry was originally unsure of the idea on the day he was grateful for the company. Molly had taken Teddy, allowing Harry to sign the documents and seemed reluctant to let him go, even after the forms had been filled in and signed. Once they had all returned to Grimmauld place, the sleeping Teddy had been placed into the cot - which Harry had attempted to put a monitoring charm on; one that had been described in the books that Molly had given him.

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly – the late-night wakings that Teddy seemed to insist on didn't bother Harry too much, Ron however quickly moved a few rooms away – although not reluctant to help out with the baby, Ron felt that sleep was something he sorely needed. Friends came over to visit whenever possible, and it wasn't long before Harry found himself inundated with objects he never knew he would have needed; given by parents who no longer had a use for them.

It was several days before Hogwarts would break up that Harry eventually decided going to Privet Drive might be worthwhile – the thought of Hermione scolding him about not doing it sooner certainly helped sway his decision. Molly had agreed to look after Teddy – whose hair was now an alabaster – and just as with Teddy's cot, Harry felt the need to travel to the house as a muggle would have done. The nearest muggle town was several miles away, requiring Harry to allow himself to apperate there before actually beginning the muggle journey.

The little muggle money Harry still possessed was enough to get him a few miles out of Surrey; forcing him to walk the few hours that the rest of the journey consisted of. The sun was beginning to set, with the horizon turning a pleasant orange and the shadows beginning to stretch by the time Harry arrived at Privet Drive; a map of London he had bought along the way helping him get there faster. As he made his way down the road Harry was quite sure he saw the occasional twitch of a curtain from several houses; and got the distinct feeling that a neighbour or two was watching him as carefully as the goblins had done at Gringotts. Harry couldn't have pretended that his heart hadn't dropped a little as he saw a flickering light coming from the ground floor window of 4 Privet Drive; the noise of the television just confirming that the Dursley's were indeed living there once again.

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door and waited a few moments until Vernon pulled it open; ready to harass whatever charity collector had disturbed him and his family at this time of day. Standing rooted to the spot for a few precious seconds as he tried to work out if Harry was actually stood before him on his doorstep once again.

"I see you got back fine?" Harry commented; trying to break the silence.

Vernon grunted a reply that Harry took as a confirmation – but not a happy one.

"Shouldn't you be at your...school?" Vernon asked as a glint – much smaller than usual – appeared in his eye at the thought that Harry may have finally been kicked out of Hogwarts.

"No" Harry replied truthfully, the glint in Vernon's eye vanished as fast as it had appeared as Harry continued "But I have left there".

"Oh, and you want to come back here then? After all you put me, Petunia, and Dudley through? Where's all your luggage then? I take it Lord whateverhisnameis didn't magic your luggage away? Or have you come to kick us out again?" Vernon replied – the last question of which was almost a whisper. Petunia came into the hall after hearing her name, having been listening just out of Harry's sight.

"Who is it Vern-oh. You're back?" Petunia asked quite unnecessarily.

"No, I'm not looking to come back – I've got my own house and -" Harry started, but Petunia cut him off.

"So that means -" Petunia pulled him inside and lead him forcefully towards the kitchen in case any neighbours were eavesdropping. "So Lord - Lord Voldemort, he's really gone?" Petunia asked, her own voice still not much louder than a whisper.

"Yes – I thought that would be why the ministry would let you come back." Harry said.

"No – we've been here awhile, trying to get by with all the protection that your ministry put on our house; do you know how many times we've had to try and explain car alarms going near our house all the time?" Vernon sighed heavily, as if it had just been a slight inconvenience to him. "Why are you back then?" he added, as if having Harry around was nothing more than an irritation.

"Well – I thought you might have wanted to know that I'm a godfather, and have been allowed to look after Teddy" Harry replied – looking towards Petunia as he spoke, but even Vernon's expression changed fast enough for Harry to take notice.

"You what?" Vernon asked, choking in disbelief – unable to believe that Harry had managed to make himself even more abnormal for his age.

"One of my parents friends – Lupin – had a child, and he made me godfather awhile before he died at Hogwa- my school with his mother."

"Oh" Vernon began, but paused for thought. "Well, don't expect us to raise another of your kind around here – we've had enough trouble with you thank-you-very-much."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry replied – holding back from letting them know just how bad parents they had been to him. "Although, he isn't really 'my kind'" Harry explained, a coy smile reaching his lips, "See – his father was a werewolf..." seeing the colour from both Petunia's and Vernon's face disappear made Harry continue – perhaps a little more gleefully than would have been considered acceptable. "So, there's a slight chance that Teddy could be one too, so even if I wanted to him be raised by muggles – especially you two -, it wouldn't be allowed." Harry finished – deciding it might have been in his best interests to leave out Teddy being declared not a werewolf.

"Where are you going to go now then?" asked a familiar voice from behind Petunia. Dudley had managed to step into the room without anyone noticing.

"I'm not sure yet – back to Grimmauld Place first, and then sometime over the summer go and see the places that I might get a job at I guess" Harry answered as his aunt and uncle turned to look at Dudley.

"So...you're not coming back?" Dudley asked, unsure of how he felt about Harry's departure; despite what Harry would have described as torture over the years, he had also felt a certain bond had been created between them; and he had always really imagined Harry returning.

"I probably will" Harry replied, a little reluctantly – not letting his longing to give the opposite answer take over as Petunia and Vernon glared at Harry – as if daring him to return once he had left this time. "After all, watching you two check the windows any time anyone mentions magic is too good an opportunity to pass up." Harry added quickly. A glimmer of annoyance passed over Vernon's face, but quickly vanished as he remembered that Harry was now out of Hogwarts with a wand and figured it would be best not to press his luck - the possibility of Harry being on the run from the ministry not even entering his mind.

"Well, it has certainly been...eventful, but we don't want to keep you." Vernon finished, an obvious note of mock kindness in his voice causing Petunia to shoot him a look, which previously Harry would have bet had been reserved for himself. Uncle Vernon grudgingly extended a hand to Harry, who just as reluctantly shook it.

Not a minute after their grip had broken had Harry dissaperated; hoping the television would cover the sound of his departure. Reappearing inside the hallway of Grimmauld Place, Harry was a little surprised to hear movement and talking coming from farther inside; which stopped as instantly as Harry had arrived.

Although nothing looked broken or damaged – and he doubted Death Eaters would make so much noise, he instinctively reached for his wand. Just as his fingers gripped the wood, Ron's head poked out from the door to the dining room.

"Welcome back Harry" Ron grinned, "You'll never guess what – Hogwarts ended a day early, so Ginny and Hermione stopped by. Come on." Ron's head promptly disappeared from view once again – and Harry followed.

It wasn't only Hermione and Ginny who had stopped by – but Molly as well; who was holding Teddy – who now seemed to have no hair at all - and cooing affectionately at him.

Hermione and Ginny both smiled towards Harry as he entered.

"Wondering when you'd get back – we did hope that you would get back before mum made us leave." Ginny said, even if Molly appeared to be focused entirely towards the small baby in her arms.

"Ron said you had gone to the Dursley's? How did it go?" Hermione asked as he sat down.

"Better than I thought it would, but it's still the Dursley's, so I don't know if you can call that 'good'." Harry replied with a shrug, causing Molly to look up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Harry! There you are. We would have left ages ago, but we needed to ask you – Ginny's birthday is next month, and -" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the irritated expression that Ginny now wielded – having been planning to mention it to Harry later.

Turning back to Harry, Ginny's expression softened somewhat – a soft reddening on her cheeks at the unexpectedness of telling Harry just now and nodded slowly, casually brushing some of her hair behind her ear as if reluctant to finish the sentence her mother had started.

"Yeah, it's my birthday next month – and we were wondering if you would be able to come?"

Harry smiled warmly;"Of course – you don't think I'd miss it? You're turning seventeen, right?" he asked; causing Ginny's slightly anxious expression to vanish.

"Yeah. I am." she replied with a happy nod.

"If it's anything like mine and Harry's, then I'm sure we wouldn't be able to avoid helping out." Ron commented, as Molly had returned to her distracted state once more by Teddy, she didn't hear his comment.

As Teddy began to fall asleep, Molly was reminded of just how late it probably had become, and a slightly fiery look appeared in her eye as if she was going to blame someone for not telling her. Placing Teddy back into the cot, she stood up and faced them all.

"Well, it's getting very late so we probably should be leaving."Molly said sharply. "I can't get you three come back to The Burrow if you would rather stay here, but Ginny, you will -"

"But mum! It's Harry and Ron! Can't I just -" Ginny replied hopefully before being cut off.

"No. That's my final word Ginny. After all, we have your celebration to plan." Molly finished, before turning back to Harry and Ron "Thank you for your hospitality, but you two need your sleep too." and finally looking over at Hermione – as if to ask if she would be staying.

Staying silent as she thought, Hermione's eyes caught Ginny's pleading ones; and tried to ignore Ron's slightly excited expression, spurred on at the prospect of Hermione staying over. Giving a soft sigh of defeat, Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I think I will – all my stuff is at The Burrow anyway." She replied, catching a glimpse of Ron's face dropping.

The next few minutes were filled with saying goodbyes, and stepping into the floo-powder fuelled fire. As the three women left the house in turn – with Ginny being the last to leave; and only after being coerced by Harry and Ron – along with promises that they would meet up tomorrow, before the fire returned to its smouldering state – which Harry and Ron left to die out on its own accord so they could head to bed.


End file.
